Secretos de Familia
by Zhines
Summary: Chris y Claire, NO son hermanos,el amor que se tienen deja de ser fraternal, la sociedad no lo sabe, deberán ocultar sus sentimientos, no saben por cuánto tiempo podrán mantener la enorme farsa que llevan por vida. UA: trata temas de la relación entre hermanos de CRIANZA, no de sangre, algunos lo verán como incesto, si el tema le molesta, Le invito a NO leerla. Si no Disfruten!
1. Capitulo 1 - La Carta

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM, los personajes utilizados aquí son solo para entretenimiento y no tienen ningún fin lucrativo, solo me pertenece la trama y personajes adicionales no creados por CAPCOM._

 _ **Advertencia:** El siguiente Fic es un Universo Alterno, trata temas de la relación entre hermanos de CRIANZA, no de sangre. Algunos lo verán como Incesto. Pero si el tema le molesta, Le invito a **NO** leerla. De lo contrario, disfruten de la misma_

 **Secretos de Familia**

Chris y Claire, descubren que no son hermanos, el amor que se tienen deja de ser fraternal. Pero la sociedad no lo sabe, así que deberán ocultar sus sentimientos, pero no saben por cuánto tiempo podrán mantener la enorme farsa que llevan por vida.

 _ **Capítulo 1 — La Carta**_

 _ **Agosto 1995**_

Una vieja, pero bella casa, en las afueras de un pueblo, quien ha visto mejores tiempos, ahora se encuentra llena de cajas a medio llenar, muchas irán a la basura, otras a obras benéficas, el resto a quienes aún son sus dueños. Un joven de apenas 21 años, cabellos café, piel bronceada, delgado, pero alto y buen porte, junto a una chica de 16 años de cabello rojo intenso, de ojos azules y piel de porcelana.

— Son demasiadas cosas Chris

— ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué mágicamente, todo se clasificará y fuera a donde queremos, sin revisarlo? — comentaba el mayor de ambos.

—No hace falta que seas sarcástico conmigo — comentaba ella cruzando los brazos y dándole la espalda, él deja en el suelo un cuadro que intentaba embalar, y se acerca abrazándola por atrás, poniendo su quijada en su hombro.

— Ese es mi trabajo, hacer que te molestes y hagas pucheros.

—Idiota — dice ella deshaciendo el abrazo y saliendo del ático — Voy a buscar algo de comer, ¿te traigo algo?

— Si, agua por favor.

Una vez que la pelirroja salió de allí, él se encargó de revisar una vieja maleta. La misma tenia las iniciales de su familia, la abrió y encontró un montón de documentos al parecer importantes, fue sacando uno a uno para clasificarlos luego, pero un sobre color rosa llamó su atención, estaba sujeto con unas cintas de color rosa y blanco, al abrirlo lo primero que vio fue una carta que reconoció por la letra de su madre, al terminar de leerla, Chris Redfield palideció y empezó a sudar frío, aquella carta relataba una verdad que les ocultaron durante dieciséis años, rápidamente reviso los demás documentos que estaban en el sobre y confirmó la terrible verdad.

—Parece que viste un fantasma — la voz de Claire lo sobresaltó, haciendo que los papeles se cayeran por el polvoriento suelo del ático. Ella se acercó a recoger los mismos y Chris le arrebató de la mano la carta que anteriormente él había leído.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿es la carta de tu novia y hablan de sus placeres prohibidos?

—No Claire, no es lo que tú piensas — respiro profundo, ella tenía que saber la verdad, no importa lo dolorosa y cruel que fuera — Por favor siéntate, hay algo que debes saber.

—¿Qué pasa? Me estas asustando — comentó mientras se sentaba frente a él.

—No sé cómo decírtelo, creo que lo mejor será que tú misma lo leas, pero antes de hacerlo, prométeme que no saldrás corriendo y hablaras conmigo — le decía sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos — Promételo, por favor.

—De acuerdo, prometo no salir corriendo — luego de esto le entregó la carta.

 _ **Queridos Claire y Christopher**_

 _Si están leyendo estas líneas, pueden ser por dos razones, hurgaron sin permiso en mis pertenencias, o quizás ya me encuentro en el mundo de los muertos. Sea cual sea el motivo, quiero pedirles perdón, pues no tuve la suficiente valentía, como para darles la cara y contarles la verdad._

 _Hace unos años, di a luz a una pequeña niña de ojos verdes y cabello castaño, a la que llamamos Diana, sin embargo, en el último trimestre del embarazo, me vi terriblemente mal, razón por la que enviamos a Chris junto a mis padres, pues justo en ese momento no podía hacerme cargo de mi pequeño._

 _Contra todo pronóstico, Diana nació, pero su salud, desmejoró cada día, Richard y yo perdíamos las esperanzas de llevarla a casa._

 _Un mes después de batallar en la sala de terapia intensiva neonatal, Diana falleció. Esto nos derrumbó a Richard y a mí._

 _Cuando nos disponíamos a salir del hospital y buscar a Chris para volver a casa, otra tragedia embargo a mi familia: mi único familiar, mi prima y mejor amiga Irene, acababa de tener un terrible accidente automovilístico, en el cual su esposo falleció inmediatamente, ella estaba herida de gravedad, pero milagrosamente, su pequeña hija de apenas un mes de nacida, estaba fuera de peligro, solamente tenía unos rasguños._

 _En la sala de terapia intensiva, pude hablar con Irene, ella me rogó, que cuidara a su pequeña, que no dejara que fuera a casa de algún desconocido, al borde de la muerte, Richard y yo aceptamos tomar a esa pequeña criatura, como si fuera nuestra._

 _Irene falleció, a los tres días. Luego del cortejo fúnebre, regresamos a casa, y desde entonces la familia Redfield tuvo cuatro integrantes._

 _La hija de Irene, la amamos y queremos con toda el alma, y daríamos sin dudar la vida por ella._

 _Esa pequeña, eres tu Claire. Mediante estas líneas, quiero que sepas que el destino se encargó que llegaras a nuestras vidas, cuando habíamos perdido la esperanza y prometimos a tu madre que te amaríamos como si fueras nuestra._

 _Espero que ambos puedan perdonarnos y entender que ambos son nuestros hijos._

 _Los amo._

 _Laura Redfield._

—Claire… Claire… Claire — la pelirroja se encontraba con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared, sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas, las manos le temblaban, parecía que iba a tener un colapso nervioso en cualquier momento.

—No soy una Redfield — decía muy bajito con la voz temblorosa, Chris la abrazo, ella se sujetó de él, y empezó a sollozar en su hombro. Así estuvieron durante varios minutos, al cabo de un rato ella logró calmarse.

—Nada de lo que dice esa carta, cambia el hecho de que eres mi hermanita menor, te voy a seguir protegiendo de todo, hasta que estemos viejitos compartiendo cuarto en el asilo — con esa frase logró arrancar una sonrisa de ella — esa es mi chica, ven vamos a comprar un batido de fresa y chocolate, sé que te va a animar.

La tarde pasó, sin mayores contratiempos. Ambos terminaron de recoger y clasificar todas lo que había en la casa, en una semana, Claire iría a estudiar Arte en la universidad, Chris había sido admitido en la selecta unidad llamada STARS de la Policía de Raccoon City luego de haber dejado la Fuerza Aérea, así que una parte del dinero es para que Claire se mantenga mientras termina la universidad y la otra para que Chris rente un departamento en Raccoon City, mientras obtiene su paga.

Lo que no sabían ellos es que el destino les jugaría una mala jugada al haber descubierto la carta de Laura Redfield, y a su vez de relacionarse con la ciudad acobijada por la Corporación Umbrella.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Tres años después.**_

27 de septiembre de 1998

—¿Estas segura de viajar hasta Raccoon City?

—Claro, que sí, Jane, tengo que saber que ocurre, desde el mes pasado no sé nada de Chris.

—¿No estarás exagerando Claire?, tu hermano es un adulto responsable, quizás está disfrutando con su novia, la tal Jill, ¿no? — intentaba argumentar Jane, para evitar que su amiga y compañera de piso saliera corriendo a la ciudad.

— No son novios, solo amigos — respondía ella con un poco de resentimiento.

—Cualquiera que te escuchara, pensaría que estas celosa.

—No seas idiota Jane, Chris es mi hermano.

—Bueno, ya que no hay manera de frenarte, al menos asegúrate de que los cauchos de tu moto este bien antes de viajar — diciendo esto abandonó la habitación.

Claire se detuvo un momento a pensar en la conversación que acababa de tener con su compañera de piso, durante el último año, cada vez que hablaba con Chris, solo lo escuchaba hablar de su compañera Jill Valentine, de sus hermosos ojos, su cuerpo escultural, su melena castaña, no la había visto ni una sola vez en su vida, y la mujer ya le caía tremendamente mal.

Cuando él le enseñaba cómo tomar armas, manejar cuchillos, y pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, era un momento único y solo de ellos, en el que más nadie tenía derecho a compartir. Sabía que Chris tenía todo el derecho de conseguir una chica linda, que fuera capaz de hacerlo feliz, pero por alguna extraña razón, las tres últimas chicas que habían salido con él, a Claire no le parecían dignas de su hermano mayor.

Justo ahora se sentía preocupada, pues ya hacía un mes que no sabía absolutamente nada de su hermano y no tenía a mas nadie en el mundo a quien recurrir; luego de descubrir que era adoptada, ella decidió investigar a su familia biológica, descubrió que ella y Chris eran los únicos que quedaban de la familia de su madre. Así que solo se tenían el uno al otro, haciendo que su relación fuera aún más estrecha, tanto así, que Chris le contaba todo lo que hacía sin importar que ambos estuvieran en ciudades diferentes. El plan era que cuando ella terminara la universidad, ella se iría a vivir con él a Raccoon City, mientras conseguía algún trabajo en el museo de la ciudad o algo parecido.

En Raccoon City, todo se volvió un infierno, al llegar a la ciudad se encuentra con que la misma está bajo los efectos de una terrible infección que convierte a sus habitantes en horribles caníbales sin cerebro, sedientos de sangre y muerte: zombies, en su camino conoce a Leon S. Kennedy, un policía novato en su primer día de trabajo, ambos rumbo a la estación de policía, para saber que ocurre, pero Claire acepta para saber que ha sido de su hermano, con la esperanza de que no haya caído a manos de las criaturas que rondan la ciudad.

Pero un par de incidentes causados por los infectados hacen que ambos se separen en el camino, por su lado, ambos intentan encontrarse, muchas veces con el pensamiento de que el otro ya está muerto, esto solo hace que cada uno empiece a descubrir el misterio que se encuentra detrás.

De alguna manera Claire logra llegar a la oficina de los STARS, grupo de Elite al cual pertenece su hermano, allí descubre parte de lo que ocurrió en las Montañas Arklay y la Mansion Spencer, también que Chris Redfield partió hacia Europa, así que la única misión en la mente de Claire es salir de ese infierno e ir a Europa a encontrar su hermano.

Pero primero deberá sortear miles de obstáculos, muy cercanos a la muerte, para poder salir de allí, incluyendo cuidar y rescatar a una pequeña niña, Sherry Birkin, quien se ve envuelta en todo el asunto al ser sus padres creadores del Virus G, al lograr salir de Raccoon City, Claire se dirige con paso firme a una sede de Umbrella en Paris, donde se infiltra en uno de los laboratorios principales de Umbrella, pero Claire es descubierta para luego caer prisionera, y llevada a la isla Rockfort.

Claire está en las celdas cuando la isla es atacada y el Virus T escapa, provocando que la mayoría de los prisioneros, la flora y la fauna de la isla y los guardias se convirtieron en zombis y en criaturas de aspecto espeluznante. Después de escapar de las celdas se encuentra con Steve Burnside, un prisionero que escapó tras el ataque de la isla y junto con él conoce de paso a la familia Ashford; Claire le envía un e-mail a Leon con su ubicación…

Durante su estancia en la Isla, se encuentra con el viejo enemigo de su hermano: Albert Wesker…

Sorteando varios obstáculos y evadiendo la muerte más de una vez logra salir de la Isla con Steve, pero terminan llegando a una instalación de Umbrella en la Antártida. Cuando pensaban que habían logrado escapar, Un nuevo enemigo los ataca. El último pensamiento de Claire antes de perder la conciencia es lo mucho que ama a su hermano Chris…

.

.

.

Una pequeña embarcación surca el mar rumbo a una isla desierta. Un hombre en ella, tiene un solo objetivo en mente. Escalando únicamente con sus manos, sin ningún tipo de equipo, quien solo tiene un pensamiento en su mente.

—No te preocupes Claire. Vengo a salvarte…

.

.

.

* * *

Hola a todos, si llegaron hasta aquí espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, como habrán visto es un capitulo de introducción y un ligero resumen, de como inicia esta alocada historia.

De verdad deseo conocer sus comentarios respecto a la historia y el tema que aquí se plantea.

Quiero agradecer a mi Beta Addie Redfield, por siempre estar al pendiente y guiarme en la dirección indicada. También muy especialmente a GeishaPax, por ser la primera en publicar este tipo de historias en español. También a mi querida Light of Moon 12 , se que estas medio traumatizada cuando propuse esta loca idea, pero te invito a que le des un chance. Si estoy loquilla.

En fin todas las criticas, amenazas o exorcismos, pueden dejarlo en los comentarios o por Inbox.

Nos Leemos

#Zhines


	2. Capitulo 2 - Sentimientos al Descubierto

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM, los personajes utilizados aquí son solo para entretenimiento y no tienen ningún fin lucrativo, solo me pertenece la trama y personajes adicionales no creados por CAPCOM_

 ** _Claire & Chris_**

 ** _Secretos de Familia_**

 _Chris y Claire, descubren que no son hermanos, el amor que se tienen deja de ser fraternal. Pero la sociedad no lo sabe, así que deberán ocultar sus sentimientos, pero no saben por cuánto tiempo podrán mantener la enorme farsa que llevan por vida._

 ** _Capítulo 2 — Sentimientos al descubierto._**

 ** _28 de Diciembre de 1998_**

En el más inhóspito lugar del mundo, donde solo hay frío y muerte, un psicópata quiere mantener vivo su legado familiar que cayó en desgracia desde hace décadas al pertenecer a una infame Corporación. Este se arrastraba por los fríos túneles debajo de capas de nieve, con tan solo un poco hilo de vida, pero con una sed de venganza que aún lo mantiene vivo, dejando atrás un rastro de sangre.

— No olvidaré esto… Claire — con sus últimas fuerzas, Alfred Ashford, llega ante un contenedor criogénico, donde una bella mujer permanece dormida desde hace quince años.

— A… Alexia… — a su alrededor, todo el sistema en la sala se activa, el contenedor criogénico se vacía, la mujer sale de su letargo, dirigiéndose a su agonizante hermano.

—Alexia… Al fin has despertado… Ale… xi… a — finalmente fallece.

Un tentáculo cruza rápidamente el helado campo, directo hacia el camión de nieve, donde intentan escapar Claire Redfield y Steve Burnside.

—¡Ah! ¿Qué es eso? — dice Steve al ver que algo se acerca velozmente hacia ellos. Enseguida los embiste, haciendo que se volteen, sin perder tiempo los envuelve y lanza unos metros más allá, haciendo que sus integrantes queden inconscientes.

Antes de perder la conciencia, el último recuerdo de Claire es la hermosa sonrisa de Chris…

.

.

.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una Isla desierta.

—Siguiendo una pista que me dio Leon Kennedy, un sobreviviente de Raccoon City, he llegado hasta aquí… No te preocupes Claire. Vengo a salvarte…

La mente del ex miembro de STARS, es todo un torbellino de pensamientos, al no haber informado de sus movimientos a su hermana para protegerla y evitar que lo siguiera. Ocurrió todo lo contrario, Claire fue a buscarlo en Raccoon City, pero él ya no estaba allí... Lo que se encontró fue el brote del Virus-T, ella logró sobrevivir usando las técnicas de combate que él le enseñó **. T** ambién logró encontrar su diario donde leyó que él estaba en Europa, tras escapar de Raccoon City, 3 meses después, Claire se dirigió a las instalaciones de Umbrella en París donde fue capturada por andar husmeando, más tarde fue llevada a la Isla Rockfort.

Ahora él se encontraba escalando un risco de la infame Isla, solo para rescatar a la hermosa pelirroja a la que llamaba hermana.

Después de un derrumbe, el joven de ojos grises, consigue a un hombre de color con una gran herida en el costado.

— No esperaba encontrar a otra persona viva en esta isla, ¿Quién eres?

— Estoy buscando a una chica.

— ¿Una chica?

—¿Has visto a alguien llamado Claire Redfield? — el más joven se arrodillaba a la altura del otro.

—¿Has dicho "Claire"?

— Sabes quién es, ¡Verdad! — una ira de repente invadió a Chris haciendo que golpeara el hombro del hombre.

—No te preocupes por ella — decía alejando el brazo del joven — La ayudé a escapar. Algunos aviones salieron de la isla no hace mucho. No te lo puedo asegurar, pero puede que ella fuera en uno.

—Ya veo, parece que mi hermana te debe la vida. Gracias por ayudarla.

—Todo el mundo se ha ido. Quizás sea la única persona que queda viva en esta isla. Vete… Haz como tu hermana y sal de esta isla.

Un temblor estremeció la tierra, y de ella salió un enorme gusano de tierra tragándose al hombre en cuestión de segundos, para luego desaparecer sumergiéndose de nuevo en la tierra. Chris mantiene una pelea con el enorme monstruo, logrando derrotarlo, en el proceso expulsa de nuevo al hombre. Chris rápidamente se acerca a **él** , pero es evidente su mal estado.

—¡Aguanta! ¡No te rindas! — exclama el joven, mientras el hombre emite una risa forzada.

—Parece que puedo volver… a reunirme con mi familia… toma... toma esto — saca de su bolsillo un encendedor dorado. Rápidamente lo reconoce, él se lo dio a Claire la última vez que la vio.

—Me dio esto como… señal de agradecimiento por salvarla. No lo voy a necesitar… nunca más. Tómalo… — y con una última exhalación, murió.

Luego de enfrentar varios monstruos y zombies, el mayor de los Redfield, encontró una sala donde había una extraña transmisión: una mujer de cabello rubio cantaba a la vez que acariciaba a un hombre que se le asemejaba mucho. Unos momentos más adelante un extraño robot, rondaba por las instalaciones, segundos más tarde apareció un monstruo que ya había visto en la mansión.

Luego de derrotarlo, descubrió una sala sombría con varios contenedores, no había terminado de cruzarla, cuando escucho una siniestra risa, que le causaba escalofríos.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Chris — al dar la vuelta se encontró con un hombre en sus cuarenta y tantos, vestido de negro, gafas oscuras, y cabello rubio perfectamente peinado.

— ¿Wesker?, ¿Aún estás vivo? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— He venido por Alexia.

— ¿Por quién?

— Me contrataron para capturarla.

— Espera… ¿Tú has atacado la isla? ¡Y a mi hermana…! — una terrible ira se **apoderó** de Chris, así que **tomó** su arma dispuesto a disparar contra su ex jefe. Pero este en cuestión de segundos llego hasta donde estaba y arremetió contra él lanzándolo al otro extremo de la sala.

Aun recuperando el aliento, Wesker llego en unos segundos, tomándolo por el cuello con intenciones de asfixiarlo. Mientras ríe como un maníaco.

— No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te odio. Destruiste mis planes… Así que ahora he vendido mi alma a una nueva organización. ¡Ahora muere! — sacando fuerzas el más joven, le da una bofetada, en la cual le arrebata los lentes oscuros. Cuando ambos se miran Chris puede ver que los ojos de su contrincante ahora son de color rojo sangre.

— Te voy contar un pequeño secreto, Chris… He averiguado que Alexia está en la Antártida, junto con tu hermosa e inocente hermana. ¡Es una pena que no vayas a volver a verla! — seguidamente vuelve a reír como maníaco, pero una risa proveniente de una mujer, que sonaba aún más maníaca que la del rubio, se hizo eco en la sala.

— ¿Alexia? — luego de esto lanzó, al ex STARS contra un contenedor criogénico, abandonando la sala.

Chris mientras intenta recuperar el aliento, debe combatir contra una variación de zombie, que hay dentro del contenedor. Luego de eso busca desesperado un medio para salir de allí y llegar hasta donde está su querida Claire. La suerte le sonríe y consigue un avión de combate, y no duda ni un segundo en embarcarse rumbo a la Antártida.

— Aguanta, Claire, ¡Te salvaré!

Durante varias horas camino a la fría instalación de Umbrella, el único pensamiento era sobre su pequeña pelirroja, tenía que salvarla a como diera lugar, no podría perdonarse si no podía volver a ver su hermosa sonrisa, su melodiosa voz, las eternas noches de películas las que se dormían abrazados hasta el día siguiente.

No podía olvidar la forma en que su ex capitán se refirió a Claire: hermosa e inocente, de alguna forma sintió que su cuerpo hervía de rabia, cómo osaba Wesker referirse a si a ella. Había ganado un punto más en contra.

La fría base de Umbrella, emitía un olor a muerte y desesperanza, palpable apenas aterrizó, y comprobó su terrible teoría al encontrar muertos vivientes a los que tuvo que enfrentarse. Al cruzar varias zonas de la inhóspita instalación, se encontró nuevamente con el mismo prototipo de robot que había en la isla, antes de encontrarse con Wesker.

—¡Qué? ¿Está aquí? — con un rápido movimiento, evitó que el dispositivo lo detectara. En su camino en la búsqueda de su hermana, se encontró con un gran panal, y un envase criogénico que mantenía el cuerpo del hombre que vio junto a la mujer que cantaba, Alfred Ashford. También consiguió el cuerpo sin vida de una criatura que en el pasado fue humana, esta parecía que sufrió mucho antes de encontrar paz en la muerte.

—¿Quién ha podido hacer esto? — la mujer rubia de vestido púrpura reía como maniaca —¡Alexia!

—Esa es la forma en que eliminó a los insectos insignificantes. Dijo la araña a la mosca… ¿Cómo quieres morir? — mientras reía como psicópata, una enorme araña se abalanzó sobre la cabina en la que se encontraba Chris.

Luego de escapar de la criatura, siguió en su búsqueda, la misma lo llevó a una sala de mansión, y bajó las escaleras, el motivo de su misión: Claire se encontraba atrapada e inconsciente en un extraño capullo verde. Rápidamente con el cuchillo la liberó, enseguida la recibió en sus brazos.

—Claire…

Unos minutos más tarde, la dulce pelirroja abría sus ojos, haciendo que su salvador por fin tuviera algo de alivio. Apenas se percató de su presencia **exclamó** su nombre.

—¡Chris! — ambos se unieron en gran abrazo — Te he extrañado mucho.

—Lo sé, pero tenemos que salir de aquí.

—Aún no. Tenemos que encontrar a Steve — por alguna razón el mayor de los Redfield, sitio algo parecido a los celos al escuchar esto, rápidamente **preguntó**.

—¿Quién es Steve?

—Es el chico que escapó de la isla conmigo. Pero un monstruo nos atacó y nos separamos.

—¿Eso significa que Steve aún está en la base?

—¡Estoy segura!

Ambos hermanos se levantaron del suelo, al tiempo se escuchó una risa maniática en la cima de las escaleras.

— Es Alexia.

—¿Alexia? — preguntó asombrada la joven pelirroja — ¿De verdad existe una Alexia?

— Casi es la hora, hermanos genéticamente inferiores — dando media vuelta se alejó con su particular risa.

—Vamos tras ella, ¡Puede que sepa donde esta Steve!

—Vamos — exclamó la joven, con determinación corriendo por las escaleras. Al llegar al segundo piso del lugar, unos tentáculos atravesaron algunas paredes, logrando que parte de las escaleras cedieran, haciendo que los Redfield quedarán separados: Chris cayó con los escombros de las escaleras y Claire arriba en el segundo piso, unos minutos más tarde, cuando ambos reaccionaron se dieron cuenta de su estatus.

—¡Chris! — **gritó** ella desde lo alto, su voz estaba cargada de preocupación al verlo agarrarse fuertemente su rodilla derecha.

—¡Noooooooooooooooo! — un grito desgarrador rompió el silencio como un afilado cuchillo. El ex miembro de la RPD, sabía que era el grito era del chico Steve, y Claire debía ayudarlo.

—Vete. Estaré bien.

— Pero Chris — la más joven intentó argumentar, no le gustaba dejarlo ahí herido.

—¡Tienes que salvar a Steve! Vete Claire — ella aun con indecisión se levantó, sumamente nerviosa, no le gustaba para nada la situación, no tenían más de diez minutos de volverse a ver después de meses sin saber el uno del otro. Aun **así** , ella partió a buscar a su compañero de viaje, prometiéndose a sí misma, que saldría de esa pesadilla junto a Chris.

Luego de sortear varios obstáculos, la futura activista, llegó a donde estaba prisionero Steve, lamentablemente Alexia le inoculó el Virus T Verónica, convirtiéndolo ante los ojos de la joven Redfield en un espécimen deforme de color verde, persiguiéndola por toda la estancia **. A** unque ella logra escapar y refugiarse detrás de una reja para evitar que el mutado Steve la matara, los tentáculos hicieron nuevamente su presencia atacando y tratando de asfixiarla. Steve logra entrar en la habitación, y cuando está a punto de matarla, su parte humana recobra el sentido y le da un certero hachazo al tentáculo que asfixiaba a la pelirroja, inmediatamente él es atacado, haciendo así que el vuelva a su forma humana.

—Ohh Steve — la Redfield **tocó** delicadamente la herida del chico, y este **tomó** su mano llevándola a su rostro.

—Estás caliente.

—¡Steve! Tienes que seguir adelante. Mi hermano ha venido a salvarnos. ¡Vamos a salir de aquí!

—Tu hermano ha cumplido su promesa. Pero, lo siento. No… No puedo…

—¡Qué estás diciendo?

—Me alegro de haberte conocido… Te… Te quiero, Claire — con el nombre de ella en sus labios, dio su último aliento.

—¿Steve? ¡Steve! ¡STEVE! — la pelirroja repetía sin cesar el nombre de él, tratando de negar lo evidente, al darse cuenta de que no podía hacer más nada, lo tomo en sus brazos, dejando que la tristeza saliera.

.

.

.

Chris Redfield escucho unas voces conocidas hablaban cerca de donde **él** se encontraba, así que sin que se dieran cuenta, se **escondió** detrás de uno de los pilares de la mansión.

—Al fin te he encontrado, Alexia. Ven conmigo — en respuesta la rubia solo **rió** con su **típica** arrogancia — Eres responsable de la creación del Virus T-Veronica. Y ahora la única muestra que existe está en tu cuerpo. La quiero. ¡Ahora!

—¿La quieres? ¡No eres digno de su poder! — su risa malévola y desquiciada volvió a inundar el recinto. Seguidamente Alexia empezó a bajar las escaleras, cuando su cabello seguido del resto de su cuerpo fue envuelto en llamas, dejando atrás una figura femenina pero diabólica en su lugar; Albert no podía ocultar su asombro ante tal proeza, tanto que no pudo evitar el golpe proveniente de la primogénita de la familia Ashford, ésta a su vez de un solo movimiento llegó al otro lado de la sala.

—¡Tu vienes conmigo!

Alexia en respuesta lo atacó con un haz de fuego alrededor de la sala, Wesker se aprovechó y le propinó un golpe en su cara y así llego al otro extremo de la sala. La ex Rubia volvió a atacarlo, con su poder de fuego, pero esta vez el sitio donde estaba su objetivo, también se encontraba Chris, quien había estado escondido todo este tiempo, por lo que este tuvo que moverse para que las llamas no lo alcanzaran, justo allí lo vio Wesker.

—¡Chris!

—¡Wesker! — Alexia atacó con fuego al rubio antes de que este pudiera levantarse, mientras ella se acercaba con paso lento y mortal, él se dirigió a su antiguo subordinado.

— Chris, ya que eres uno de mis mejores hombres… te dejaré que te encargues de esto — como todo un cobarde, el ex capitán del Equipo STARS, huyó del lugar dejando a Chris enfrentando a Alexia Ashford.

Luego de una dura batalla, en la que escapó por casualidad, Chris **siguió** buscando a Claire para salir de ese horrible lugar, cuando al pasar por una puerta de metal escucha algo que le rompe el corazón: su bella hermana lloraba al otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Claire? ¿Eres tú Claire?

— ¿Chris? — un desespero invadió el cuerpo del joven de ojos grises, intentando abrir la puerta.

— ¡No! La puerta no abre, ¡Eh!, ¿Steve está contigo? — la chica no respondió, un sollozo se escuchó en cambio.

— Steve… él... — ella no pudo continuar, su tristeza no la dejaba, Chris supo que el pobre chico no lo había logrado, sin embargo, debía sacarla de ahí.

—Escucha Claire: Tenemos que salir de aquí inmediatamente, ¿puedes abrir desde dentro?

—¡No, no puedo! — haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, intentó derribar la puerta.

—¡Chris! Tiene que haber un sistema de autodestrucción en alguna parte. Si lo activas, es posible que se desactiven todas las cerraduras electrónicas.

Distintos obstáculos tuvo que sortear el joven Redfield para activar la detonación: — _"Cinco minutos para la detonación, Todas las cerraduras han sido desactivadas"_

En el camino de regreso, **el corazón de Chris rebosó de alegría** al ver a su dulce pelirroja correr hacia él.

—¡Lo conseguiste! — casi lo derriba con el abrazo que le dio.

—Vamos, salgamos de aquí — la tomó de la mano para salir de la sala, cuando un enorme tentáculo irrumpió en escena. Sin dudarlo se puso delante de Claire para protegerla. Del horrible tentáculo, salió una forma femenina de color gris verdoso.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? — exclamó Claire, Buscando a su alrededor, pudo ver un sistema de seguridad, de dos palancas que mantenían resguardada un arma de carga eléctrica.

— Bien, gira la llave en el sentido de las agujas del reloj a la de tres.

—¡Adelante! — ambos corrieron hacia las palancas, mientras que Alexia Ashford, adoptaba una forma terrorífica. Cuando los dos Redfield, lograron sacar el arma, ésta emitió un mensaje de que tendría que cargarse antes de usarse; la mutación que era ahora Alexia se acercaba a ellos.

—La mantendré ocupada, ve hacia el ascensor de emergencia.

—¡Pero... Chris!

—Puedo ocuparme de esto! ¡Vete!

—Tienes que conseguirlo. ¡No me dejes sola! — no había llegado a las escaleras cuando la abominación le cerró el paso, acercándose peligrosamente a ella, Chris sin pensarlo le disparó con su magnum, haciendo que cayera de rodillas, permitiendo que su hermana pudiera salir de allí.

Alexia, adoptó una forma aún más grotesca, a medida que le disparaba, cuando por fin el arma eléctrica estuvo cargada, Chris la utilizo sin dudar contra su contrincante, dándole por fin, su gran final. La **explosión** que le **sucedió** lo hizo salir **rápidamente del lugar** , llegando al pasillo que daba hacia el elevador, y allí fue cuando el alma se le cayó a los pies: Albert Wesker tenía a su hermana de rehén.

—¡Chris! — grito ella apenas lo vio.

—¡Claire! — Wesker la arrastró hacia el oscuro pasillo — ¡Nooo!

Al ir detrás de ellos, se encontró con una gran cantidad de Zombies, pero al final del pasillo, vio la melena roja de su pequeña. Sin importar nada, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, empujando con todas sus fuerzas a las criaturas que había en su camino. Al final cruzo la puerta que lo llevó a un pequeño embarcadero, allí pudo ver como Wesker arrastraba a Claire.

—¡Chris! — El ex Capitán la jalaba del cabello, haciéndole daño.

—Bien hecho Chris. Sucede que el trabajo de Alexia, no fue la gran cosa. Así que lo único que queda es ¡Venganza!

—Déjala ir Wesker. No la necesitas, me tienes a mí.

—Bien. Aunque debo admitir, que me gustaría saber que se siente disfrutar de una dulce jovencita en la flor de la vida, ahora que ya no soy humano — diciendo esto la arrojó a los pies de su ex subordinado.

—¡Claire! — rápidamente la levantó y se colocó delante de ella.

—Hoy es un buen día. Vine por Alexia, pero matándote a ti es aún mejor.

—Siento desilusionarte. Pero Alexia ya no está.

—Eso ya no me concierne. Tengo a Steve para que trabaje conmigo.

—¿Que? — reaccionó la joven.

—En su cuerpo, aún hay un virus T Veronica, viviente, así que Steve será un buen espécimen, tal vez revivirá tal y como yo, y podrá ver otra vez a tu bella hermana.

—¡Anormal! — grito Chris en respuesta, cómo osaba el a referirse de esa forma a su delicada e inocente hermana menor. Ella por su lado en un arranque de ira se lanzó en contra Wesker.

—¡No lo toques! — chillo en respuesta al tiempo que Chris la agarraba por los hombros para retenerla.

—Lo siento Dearheart, pero mis hombres, ya se lo han llevado — el mayor de los Redfield no sabía si la rabia que sentía en esos momentos se debían a la impotencia de no haber podido salvar al joven Steve, o el cómo Wesker había osado referirse a su hermana, además de haber insinuado sus horrendas intenciones para con su pequeña pelirroja. Tomó una respiración profunda, e hizo lo que su corazón le dictaba hacer, alejarla lo más posible de ese psicópata.

—Vete de aquí Claire.

—Pero **¿qué hay de tu promesa?**

—Como miembro sobreviviente de STARS, tengo que terminar esto.

—Está bien — ya casi llegando a la puerta — Recuerda tu promesa Christopher.

—Terminare esto de una vez por todas.

—No **sé** de donde sacas tanta confianza Chris — decía con voz siseante el rubio mientras se despojaba de sus gafas oscuras y se acercaba cual víbora contra su presa.

El más joven encontró un tubo el que rápidamente utilizó contra el mayor, pero al segundo golpe se dobló en el antebrazo de su contrincante, sin dudarlo le acertó una patada que lo envió al otro lado de la sala, dejándolo unos momentos fuera de sí.

Al otro lado del complejo, la joven pelirroja, luego de sortear varios obstáculos, logró llegar al aeronave para escapar de esa fría pesadilla.

—¡Chris! no demores — susurro al viento.

.

.

.

El hombre de traje negro, mantenía una gran ventaja física, en comparación con su contrincante.

—¿Qué pasa Chris? No me digas que esto es el fin. Si, ya no soy humano, pero mira todo el poder que he ganado — sin dejarlo respirar, le acertó un nuevo golpe en la quijada, que lo envió al otro lado de la sala. Lo que no previo Wesker, es que se encontraba justo debajo de una gran cantidad de tubos de hierro sujetos a un extremo por una palanca al alcance de Chris, mientras el rubio continuaba con su monólogo.

— Magnífico, no crees. Adiós, Chris — el mencionado aprovechó el momento de descuido y activo la palanca. Albert Wesker se vio cubierto de pesadas vigas y tubos de hierro, enterrándolo vivo. Mientras el mayor de los Redfield, respiraba algo aliviado, pero no le duró mucho el alivio, pues justo antes de abrir la puerta para marcharse, su ex Jefe, emergió de la pila de metal que tenía encima.

—Hoy es tu día de suerte — expresó con veneno en cada una de sus palabras el rubio de ojos rojos.

—Wesker… — antes de que alguno pudiera emitir otra palabra, una explosión interrumpió la conversación, haciendo que ambos quedaran en lados opuestos debido a los escombros.

—La próxima vez que nos encontremos, no cuentes que tendrás tanta suerte Christopher Redfield — cuando el rubio levantó su cara, una gran quemadura se veía en ella; el más joven no podía perder más el tiempo, todo el lugar pronto volaría por los aires y debía salir de allí con Claire, así que dio media vuelta y corrió, no sin antes escuchar la risa psicópata de Albert Wesker inundar el lugar, seguida de pequeñas explosiones. Tomo rápidamente el ascensor de emergencia, que llevaba a donde estaba la aeronave que lo trajo a las instalaciones. Ni bien terminaba de salir del elevador, una explosión lo impulsó fuera de él, haciendo que cayera sobre la aeronave.

—¡Chris! — exclamó con alivio Claire.

—Sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas — comentó con una gran sonrisa, que hizo que la pelirroja sonriera, a pesar de la tensa situación; durante unos instantes angustiosos en el despegue, los Redfield, lograron escapar antes que la instalación de Umbrella desapareciera de la faz de la tierra.

Momentos más tarde, cuando ya ambos estaban tranquilos, la más joven tocó delicadamente el hombro del mayor.

—Chris, prométeme, por favor, que no me volverás a dejar sola.

—Lo siento Claire, pero esto aún no ha acabado. Todavía nos queda algo que hacer.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¡Tenemos que hacer que Umbrella caiga! ¡Hay que acabar con esto de una vez por todas!

Claire se mantiene en silencio durante casi todo el viaje, Chris se da cuenta de que ella llora tratando de no llamar la atención.

—Lo siento Claire, sé que es difícil toda esta situación, pero estoy muy metido en esto — ella sigue sin hablar, asi que cambia el tema — Veo que aprendiste bien todo lo que te enseñe, Leon me dijo que fuiste muy valiente en Raccoon City, y salvaste a una niña de una muerte segura.

Chris decide no molestar más a su hermana por el resto del viaje, ella se había involucrado demasiado en el asunto por su culpa, ahora debía darle fin a todo el asunto, si no su pequeña pelirroja, no estaría nunca a salvo.

.

.

.

Llegaron a una base en suelo norteamericano, gracias a los contactos en la fuerza aérea que aún conservaba Chris.

Chris, llevó a su hermana al departamento de un conocido de él, pasarían unos días allí. Mientras él divaga sobre a donde debería ir Claire, al haber terminado la universidad, el plan era que ella se mudara a Raccoon City, pero la ciudad fue borrada del mapa. Ella por su lado sigue en silencio, no le complace nada que su hermano rompa su promesa y vaya detrás de Umbrella y Wesker, dejándola nuevamente sola, así que no quiere dar su opinión al respecto.

Chris cansado del silencio de Claire, toma las riendas.

—¿No piensas volver a dirigirme la palabra?

—¿Que debo decir? tú ya tomaste tus decisiones y no pienso intervenir en ellas.

—Claire, hago lo mejor para ti, debo hacer lo necesario para que la balanza esté de nuestro lado, ya viste todo lo que ocurrió en Raccoon City.

—¿Al menos puedes pasar mi cumpleaños conmigo? — la cara de desconcierto del mayor era innegable — Christopher mi cumpleaños es este viernes.

—Claro que pasare tu cumpleaños contigo, de hecho me tomaré una semana completa para descansar y estar juntos, ¿te parece mi pequeña Claire Bear?

—Bueno, algo es mejor que…. nada — dijo sin poder evitar un enorme bostezo.

—Sabes, voy por algo de comer, sino me comerás vivo, mañana podemos ir a comprar algo para la alacena, además de algo de ropa.

—Me parece bien.

Momentos más tarde, Claire, cansada de hacer zaping en la televisión, sin encontrar nada de su agrado **. D** ecidió tomar un baño, quería olvidarse, aunque fuera por un momento todo lo que había vivido desde el momento en que perdió contacto con Chris. Después de un largo baño, sale y se da cuenta de que olvido la toalla encima de la cama de la pequeña habitación, así que cruzó la habitación sin importar dejar un rastro de agua, estaba por tomar la toalla, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y en el umbral apareció Chris:

—Traje hamburguesas, pues fue lo más… — se quedó mudo y paralizado viendo a la pelirroja tal y como vino al mundo **. E** lla por su lado estaba en shock; ambos se quedaron viendo sin saber que hacer o decir en ese momento. La primera en reaccionar fue ella, al ponerse la toalla para cubrirse, además de tomar una de las almohadas y lanzarla al chico de ojos grises para que reaccionara.

—¡Fuera!, no ves que estoy sin nada encima — gritó completamente roja de vergüenza. Chris dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta.

—Perdóname Claire — habló a través de la puerta — no sabía que no estabas presentable.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, Claire por fin salió de la habitación, vio que su hermano estaba frente al televisor de la pequeña sala, en la mesa de la cocina aún estaban sin destapar las bolsas con la comida. Se dio cuenta que él ni siquiera había probado bocado, así que fue hacia la cocina, calentó las hamburguesas, para luego sentarse al lado de él para comer juntos.

—Lo siento Claire, no quise causarte molestias — comentó sin despegar la vista del televisor.

—Tranquilo, no fue nada — se acercó y le dio un abrazo, despejando la tensión del momento.

Luego de devorar la cena, deciden ver una película para olvidar todo y relajarse, como costumbre se abrazan para ver la película, pero esta vez Claire y Chris se sienten un poco cohibidos por la cercanía, y lo que anteriormente sucedió en la habitación. Chris se atreve a preguntar a Claire, algo que ha tenido en mente desde lo que pasó en el cuarto.

—Claire, ¿ **tú** **has** tenido algún contacto con algún chico?

—¿Contacto? ¿Qué tipo de contacto?

—Ya sabes, contacto… sexual — decía poniéndose muy rojo.

—No tienes de **qué** preocuparte, no he conocido al indicado — el respira aliviado.

—¿Al menos a besado a algún chico?

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Lo pregunto, pues vi que estabas muy preocupada por Steve, como si, ya sabes, fueran más que amigos. Olvídalo Claire, fue imprudente de mi parte — dice él volviendo a mirar la Televisión.

—Chris… — ella lo mira tiernamente, por algún impulso llevado por todo lo ocurrido desde el día anterior, terminan besándose muy suavemente, luego el mismo fue haciéndose más intenso y desesperado, cuando la falta de aire es notoria, ambos juntan sus frentes.

—¿Que acaba de pasar Claire?

—No lo sé, pero fue maravilloso.

—¿Te das cuenta de que esto estuvo mal?

—Para mí no, ese fue mi primer beso Chris.

—Se supone que soy tu hermano mayor, esto no debió haber pasado — él se levanta del sofá, pero ella lo toma de la mano evitando que se valla.

—Hasta donde yo sé, fuimos criados por las mismas personas maravillosas y compartimos el apellido, pero somos primos muy lejanos — sin dejarle tiempo a pensar, ella volvió a apoderarse de los labios de él. Se separaron para tomar aire, él acercó sus labios a su oreja y le dijo en voz baja.

—No sabes cuánto te amo...

—Yo también te quiero...

Dicho esto, se abrazaron, luego se fundieron a través de besos apasionados, mientras sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos.

Empezó a besarle el cuello y fue bajando poco a poco. La pelirroja se encontraba sumamente excitada por lo que, cuando llegó a su pecho, su respiración se entrecortó, mientras ella acariciaba su espalda.

Entonces, se apartó un poco de ella y comenzó a desabrocharle la blusa, mientras ella iba sacándole su camisa. Todo esto sin dejar de besarse, seguidamente el mayor de los Redfield comenzó a lamer de arriba a abajo su cuello. Gemidos entre cortados salían de ella.

— Enséñame todo lo que sepas, será nuestro secreto — propuso Claire con una voz sumamente sexy, que le causó escalofríos. Chris no estaba seguro, pero al verla ponerse de pie y quitarse su brasier y mostrarle sin pudor alguno sus dos atributos, él la tomó de las nalgas para levantarla y llevarla hasta la cama del cuarto.

Una vez acostada se le lanzo encima y se adueñó de su **boca** , bajando por su cuello hasta sus senos que **sopesaba** y agarraba lamiendo con delicadeza.

—Te gusta.

— Sigue, sigue — decía la menor Redfield con respiración agitada.

Siguió bajando hasta llegar a su sitio más íntimo, retiro su pieza de abajo para descubrir para descubrir su intimidad.

Mientras le acariciaba con la lengua sentía como vibraba al ritmo de sus movimientos. Uno por uno empezó a introducir sus dedos provocando cada vez gemidos más profundos y fuertes. Sentía como una de sus manos le empujaba la cara más hacia su zona más íntima: sabía que Claire era virgen, así que deseaba que ella sintiera placer en su primera vez. Pero una luz moralista se encendió en su cerebro de nuevo y quiso parar lo que estaba haciendo. Apartó sus manos de ella, y huyó fuera del cuarto, llegó a la cocina, ella como pudo fue detrás del hombre que segundos antes le daba placer, lanzándose sobre su cuello para detenerle.

— Te amo Chris, y quiero que seas tú, el primer hombre a quien le entregue mi virginidad.

Así pegada a su torso, pudo sentir como sus pezones estaban erectos. Sin pensarlo más, la beso como nunca había besado a alguien **. B** ajo por su cuello, su cometido era besar y morder sus pechos, sus pezones eran color rosa, aun cuando estaban muy duros, se confundían con lo blanco de su piel **. L** a subió sobre la mesa del comedor, ahí sentada abrió sus piernas y comenzó a succionar su zona más delicada **. E** staba mojada, sabía salada y tenía el clásico aroma de mujer virgen, concentrado pero excitante. Volvió a su boca para besarla desesperadamente, tomaron un poco de aire.

— Eres una mujer muy hermosa Claire, aún no sé si esto es correcto.

— Por favor, hazme tuya — ella lo volvió a besar, allí todas las barreras mentales que Chris tenía cayeron, no tenía más opción que caer en la lujuria y tentación, hacia aquella que llamaba hermana.

No podía hablar, no asimilaba que estuviera pasando realmente, la acariciaba lentamente, separó sus piernas y uno de sus dedos jugueteó con su hendidura, la separo poco a poco y al sentir el roce de su dedo en su clítoris, la mujer de cabello rojo se arqueo gimiendo **. Él** lo disfrutó se lamió el labio inferior, la pelirroja había llegado al orgasmo.

Puso su glande en su entrada y recorrió toda su zona íntima con él, regreso al punto inicial y lo dejo ahí, comenzó a introducirlo suavemente. Ella sentía como se iba abriendo poco a poco, lo sentía entrar, tan duro, tan cálido, sus caras estaban completamente extasiadas, cuando llegó a la mitad la sobreviviente de Raccoon City, no se pudo aguantar más y empujó hacia abajo causando que entrara por completo **. G** imió y gritó por dolor y placer, las dos cosas juntas, él se detuvo e iba a salir de ella, pero le detuvo.

— No, está bien, es solo que me gusto.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente dándole tiempo de acostumbrarme a su longitud. Hizo los movimientos más rápidos, y los gemidos iban en aumento, cuando todo se intensificó. Claire movía su cadera rítmicamente hacia él, haciendo que Chris la penetrara más y más, sus besos se tornaron apasionados, el ex STARS mordió su labio, sus manos masajeaban sus senos.

Aun dentro de ella, él la tomó de la cintura, mientras ella se abrazaba a su torso, la llevó a la cama, allí empezó de nuevo un cadencioso juego. Las embestidas eran gloriosas, sentía que un orgasmo se avecinaba. Él aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos y no pudo más, la joven sintió un gran estremecimiento, mientras él seguía aumentando, a los pocos minutos al que ella llamó alguna vez hermano emitió un gemido, aumentó su fuerza y rapidez, Claire Redfield se revolvía de placer, fue cuando sintió, la semilla de su amante esparcirse dentro de ella, llenándola de placer. El calor se propagaba y comenzó a brotar su esencia. Se derrumbó a su lado, como pudieron se taparon con las sábanas y quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Chris Redfield despertó con su hermana en brazos, con cuidado y como pudo salió de la cama sin hacer ruido. Le mataba la angustia, el no saber cómo sería su relación a partir de ese momento, le incomodaba aún más.

Se dirigió a una cafetería cercana a comprar el desayuno, además un buen par de cafés. Cuando regreso, sirvió todo en una bandeja que había en la cocina para llevárselo a su hermana a la cama, delicadamente la despierto y la saludo.

—¡Buenos días!

Ella desnuda se tapa con la sábana y puso una cara como de estar recordando mientras lo miraba fijamente, a Chris se le caía la cara de la pena. Abruptamente Claire se levanta dándole un beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Que rico, gracias!

Ambos comenzaron a desayunar; hablado sin referirse al tema; terminada la comida y muy serios los dos, él levantó los platos llevándolos a la cocina, ella tomo una ducha…

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Si llegaron hasta aquí, tranquilos que no están solos, todos tenemos toques de locura. No pensé que esta historia tuviera aceptación, pero me alegra ver que si la tuvo, por lo que, si lo piden haré los 3 capítulos que faltan para darle punto final a la historia de los Redfield.

Gracias inmensas a mi Beta Hermana de Chocolate Addie Redfield, por su paciencia y gran apoyo en todas mis historias, y por su puesto en esta podia faltar. Por su puesto gracias al resto de mis Hermanas Malvadas GeishaPax, Light of Moon 12 y Frozenheart7 por su animos para continuar, (gracias por no stalkearme).

Y por su puesto debo agradecer a: Scath Kirschner Wolff, CMosser, Light of Moon 12, Susara KI302, Frozenheart7 y GeishaPax, por su comentarios, de verdad espero que este capitulo haya sido de su total agrado. Si tienen sugerencias, dudas, o desean mandarme al exorcista o psicólogo, pueden hacerlo en los comentarios.

Nos leemos

#Zhines


	3. Capitulo 3 - ¿Lazos de Sangre?

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM, los personajes utilizados aquí son solo para entretenimiento y no tienen ningún fin lucrativo, solo me pertenece la trama y personajes adicionales no creados por CAPCOM_

 ** _Claire & Chris_**

 ** _Secretos de Familia_**

 _Chris y Claire, descubren que no son hermanos, el amor que se tienen deja de ser fraternal. Pero la sociedad no lo sabe, así que deberán ocultar sus sentimientos, pero no saben por cuánto tiempo podrán mantener la enorme farsa que llevan por vida._

 ** _"Todos tenemos un amor_**

 ** _imposible que anhelamos,_**

 ** _uno tormentoso que disfrutamos y_**

 ** _uno inolvidable que negamos"_**

 ** _Capítulo 3 — ¿Lazos de Sangre?_**

 ** _1ero de Enero de 2003_**

Un frío proveniente de una ventana abierta recorre la habitación, haciendo que una bella mujer de cabello largo y rojo como la lava, busque inconscientemente abrigo y protección en los brazos de un hombre de cabello castaño, quien aún dormido la sostiene entre sus brazos.

—¿Nos quedaremos todo el día en la cama? o ¿quieres hacer algo diferente en tu cumpleaños?

—Es mi cumpleaños, además de ser el primer día del año, sinceramente solo quiero quedarme contigo — los ojos de la pelirroja destellaron malicia al decir esta frase a su amante prohibido.

—¿Y si solo me levanto para hacer el desayuno para ambos?

—Es la única razón por la que te dejare salir de la cama — antes de que él pudiera levantarse ella lo atrapó con un profundo beso. Enseguida las manos del hombre se deslizaron por su cuerpo desnudo, rápidamente la dejó debajo de él, a la vez que la hacía suya con sus enérgicas embestidas, hasta que ambos quedaron exhaustos. Luego de retomar el aliento, él tomó su boxer del suelo y se embarcó hacia la cocina.

Claire y Chris Redfield, durante cinco largos años han sido los perfectos _Amantes Prohibidos_ , con la excusa de pasar tiempo juntos como familia. Nadie sospecha que en realidad tienen una turbia, lujuriosa y secreta relación, en la que frente a todos son solo dos hermanos amorosos que se quieren mucho, pero en la alcoba tienen una desbocada relación sexual.

Chris mantiene su obsesión por destruir a Umbrella, se ha unido a diferentes organizaciones privadas y gubernamentales que han surgido con el fin de eliminar todas las amenazas Biológicas que han aparecido luego de que Raccoon City, fuera borrada del mapa.

Claire por su lado se unió a TerraSave, una organización no gubernamental de derechos humanos con la finalidad de ayudar a las víctimas y de impedir futuros actos de Bioterrorismo.

Al regresar a la habitación con el desayuno prometido, Chris observa que su compañera prohibida sale del baño con una diminuta bata vinotinto que realza todos esos atributos de los cuales solo él ha tenido el privilegio de gozar y disfrutar.

—Me encanta que me provoques con esa ropa diminuta Claire — la mirada que le dedicaba era lujuria desbordada, mientras colocaba el desayuno sobre la cama y la invitaba a acompañarlo.

—Lo sé — comentó ella mientras se acercaba como una gata hacia la cama — por eso lo hago — dijo con una mirada llena de malicia que hacía resaltar el azul de sus ojos, mientras tomaba asiento junto a él en la cama.

Durante varios minutos se dedicaron a tomar sus desayunos, dedicándose intensas miradas, como un preludio a lo que ocurriría durante el resto del día. Él se levantó retirando la bandeja.

—Tengo algo para ti — comentó el Ex STARS, a su regreso sacando una carpeta de la mesita de noche, y entregándosela a su compañera.

—¿Qué es? — sus manos recibían la carpeta. Al indagar pudo observar las fotografías de una bella casa frente al mar además de varios papeles de apariencia legal, con el sello del estado de Hawái, Claire observó con confusión.

—¿Qué significa esto Chris?

—Es tu regalo de cumpleaños.

—Aún no entiendo de qué se trata.

—Cuándo Umbrella esté acabada podremos vivir una vida tranquila, sé muy bien qué te encanta Hawái.

—¿Compraste una casa en Hawái?

—No sólo eso, ¡te estoy regalando una casa en Hawái! — esto fue motivo suficiente para que la pelirroja se lanzará a los brazos de su amante, haciendo que rápidamente el boxer de él y la bata de ella formaran parte del suelo, mientras se unían nuevamente en un torbellino de pasión. Cuando sus cuerpos pidieron un poco de calma, el mayor de los Redfield, la acercó a su pecho con sumo cuidado, mientras las respiraciones de ambos se sincronizaban.

—Cuando todo esto acabe, seremos tu y yo, y si los demás se interponen, nos iremos lejos, donde nadie nos conozca — le decía él en susurros, aun estando dentro de ella.

—Te amo Chris.

—Te amo Claire.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _2 de Febrero de 2003_**

El ruido de alguien moviéndose enérgicamente por todo el cuarto, hizo que Chris Redfield, despertara, allí pudo observar como la bella pelirroja a la que llamaba _hermana,_ recogía y metía todas sus pertenencias en varias maletas, ella percatarse que él estaba observándola, le dedicó una gélida mirada.

—¿No estas exagerando un poco Claire?

—Chris, no podemos seguir así, aunque yo te amo, es muy claro que tú no a mí.

—¿De que estas hablando?

—Esto que tenemos no tiene ningún futuro Chris.

—Claire, no puedes hablar en serio, estamos juntos desde hace cinco años.

—Cinco años en los que delante de todos seguimos siendo hermanos — él se levantó de la cama, acercándose a ella.

—Yo te amo, siempre te he amado Claire, yo soy el único que te ha tocado, y quiero seguir siéndolo, lo de anoche fue solo un error, no volverá a pasar.

—Si, no volverá a pasar, porque de ahora en adelante, volveremos a ser hermanos, seguir cada quien, con su vida.

—No puedes hacerme esto — dice tomándola de los hombros.

—Tu diste el primer paso, y lo de anoche me abrió los ojos. No puedo salir contigo en una cita romántica, no puedo besarte en público, no puedo decirle a nadie que te amo. Esto no es vida. Y tú no dejarás tu misión contra Umbrella y sus secuelas.

—Claire — dice tocándole su largo cabello rojo, se deshizo de sus manos, tomó sus maletas.

—Es lo mejor para los dos — al llegar a la puerta da media vuelta — hasta pronto, hermano.

La noche anterior mientras tenían relaciones, en el momento del éxtasis, a Chris se le escapó el nombre de su compañera: Jill Valentine, lo que ocasionó, que Claire lo abofeteaba en el acto. Luego de convencerla de que lo perdonara, ella se quedó a su lado, sin embargo; la pelirroja llevaba ya mucho tiempo pensando que la relación que ellos llevaban, no tenía un futuro. Además de la constante presencia de Jill Valentine, hizo que ambos tuvieran constantes peleas, que luego terminaban en sexo entre ambos. Pero lo ocurrido la noche anterior, le abrió los ojos a la dulce pelirroja, su decisión ya estaba tomada.

Después de su rompimiento, los hermanos Redfield, mantenían las cortesías entre ambos, intentando ser aquellos hermanos que fueron antes de que compartieran ese tórrido romance que tuvieron por cinco años.

Jill y Chris se convirtieron en dos de los once fundadores originales de la B.S.A.A. y unieron sus fuerzas para luchar contra el Bioterrorismo y las armas biológicas en todo el mundo siendo principalmente agentes S.O.A. Ambos se mantienen ocupados en innumerables misiones Anti - Bioterroristas, a su vez ellos mantienen una relación relativamente estable.

Claire por su lado se involucra aún más en su trabajo en Terra Save, la joven activista mantiene relaciones demasiado cortas con diferentes hombres, para tratar de olvidar a su verdadero amor. Los Redfield se siguen reuniendo para cumpleaños y fechas especiales. Pero hay cierta tensión que hacen que rápidamente cada quien tome su camino.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _14 de Mayo de 2005_**

Un ambiente donde las manifestaciones en contra de la experimentación biológica, están a la orden del día, una de estas marchas rodea el aeropuerto de _Harvardville_ , debido a el anuncio de la instalación de una sucursal de investigación de _Wilpharma_ en el pueblo. En medio de ese caos. Claire Redfield llega a través de una de las terminales, su trabajo consiste en reunirse con algunos miembros de Terra Save para analizar mejor la situación sobre el nuevo centro de investigación.

Allí se encuentra con una de sus colegas: la Sra. Chawla quien está a cargo de su pequeña sobrina.

Luego de un enérgico recibimiento por parte de su colega, esta le pide a Claire que espere un poco para conseguir el transporte que la llevara a su residencia temporal, pues debido a las manifestaciones ha estado difícil conseguir salir de la terminal.

Mientras observa las noticias, la pequeña Ranni, sobrina de la Sra. Chawla, le pregunta si trabaja para Terra Save como su tía; le comenta que todos allí son buenos. Un hombre de apariencia británica, conversa con ella y la niña. La conversación se centró en las manifestaciones en contra de la instalación científica. Luego el agradable caballero se retira, no sin antes despedirse cordialmente de las féminas.

Luego de esto, la pelirroja aprovecha y envía un mensaje de texto a su hermano indicando que aterrizó sana y salva, algo en que ambos quedaron de acuerdo es que cada vez que alguno hiciera algún viaje avisara al otro de qué está a salvo.

Ranni reconoce al senador Davis, rápidamente una periodista interroga el senador. Cuando un hombre disfrazado de zombi aparece en escena, Claire lo desenmascara y el jefe de policía va a arrestarlo. De pronto aparece nuevo hombre aparentemente vestido de uno de los infectados, este si es real, y por supuesto, ataca a toda persona se atraviesa en su camino, desatando el caos, En pocos minutos, todo empeora cuando un avión se estrella contra la terminal.

Mientras esto ocurría, Chris se encontraba al otro lado del mundo; acababa de llegar al HQ de la BSAA, en Europa, revisa su teléfono y ve un mensaje de Claire:

 ** _"Hola Chris, acabo de aterrizar en Harvardville, El viaje estuvo tranquilo._**

 ** _Saludos._**

 ** _Claire"_**

Chris sonrió ante esto, aunque ya no son amantes, le agrada tener noticias de ella. Aun caminaba mirando su teléfono cuando escuchó los pasos acelerados de Jill.

—Chris ¿Qué sabes de Claire? — abordo a apenas lo tuvo unos cuantos metros cerca.

—Me envió un mensaje de texto, diciendo que su vuelo aterrizó en Harvardville.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?

—¿Qué rayos ocurre Jill?

—Debes verlo tú mismo — lo llevo a una sala donde varios miembros ven una pantalla gigante donde se observa un aeropuerto, una periodista de cabello castaño se dirigía a la cámara:

" _La policía local ha puesto al aeropuerto entero en reclusión y el acceso a la zona está bloqueado. Las autoridades no están dando detalles, y tenemos poca información en este momento._

 _Sin embargo, según reportes no comprobados, ocurrió un ataque bioterrorista en una terminal del aeropuerto de Harvardville"_

Al escuchar esto, el mayor de los Redfield, salió de la sala con Jill detrás. Él intentaba manipular su teléfono, pero sus manos temblaban, la castaña tomó sus manos intentando calmarlo.

—Calma, estoy segura de que ella está a salvo.

—Eso espero — respiro aliviado cuando pudo marcar el número en su teléfono, pero de inmediato sale la contestadora — rayos Claire, ¿Dónde estás?

Luego de caminar de un lado a otro, murmurando incoherencias, soltó de repente en un tono muy alterado.

—Debo llegar a Estados Unidos… ¡debo buscarla!

—¡Voy contigo!, conseguiré que partamos lo más pronto posible — Jill, lo dejo algunos momentos solo con sus pensamientos.

Momentos después su teléfono cobra vida, su corazón se desboca al ver el nombre en la pantalla.

—Claire, ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás?

—Chris estoy bien, estoy atrapada con varios sobrevivientes incluyendo una niña, necesito que la llamada que hice al 911 llegue a las autoridades del aeropuerto.

—Haré todo lo posible, por favor ten cuidado. Te amo Claire.

—Y yo a ti — de inmediato la llamada se cortó.

.

.

.

Las nubes se volvían cada vez más intensas, tornándose de un color azul oscuro. La imagen de una dulce pelirroja sonriendo, durmiendo, incluso molesta, pasaba por la mente del joven de ojos grises.

—Chris — la voz de su compañera lo sacó de su ensoñación — tengo información nueva.

—Dime todo lo que sabes.

—El mensaje al 911, movió varias influencias, el hecho de que el senador Davis estuviera entre los sobrevivientes ayudó mucho. La Casa Blanca envió al aeropuerto a un agente especial para que dirigiera el rescate.

—¿Y quién es el elegido?

—Leon Kennedy.

.

.

.

Después de ser rescatados del aeropuerto, gracias a Leon y sus compañeros (aunque uno de ellos no logró salir de allí), Claire se sentía ligeramente aliviada, lamentaba mucho que la mayoría de la gente en la terminal terminara convertida en muertos vivientes. Mientras la pelirroja, espera para que le coloquen la vacuna, por precaución, recibe una llamada de un número desconocido.

—Diga.

—Claire, soy Chris, ¿estás bien?

—Estoy bien, fuimos rescatados por Leon, ahora espero para recibir la vacuna y luego podré salir de este manicomio.

—¿Leon fue el que te rescato?

—Sí, ¿algún problema?, ¡Leon es mi amigo! — exclamo algo confundida.

—Claire, ese hombre no te ve como una amiga.

—No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia.

—Sea como sea, voy a buscarte.

— _Claire Redfield_ — se escuchó una voz al fondo.

—Me llamaron para la vacuna — con un dejo de obvia molestia continuó: — Adiós Chris.

.

.

.

La oscuridad era parte de la visión que tenía Chris desde el avión, al igual que la oscuridad que sentía al solo pensar que Leon Kennedy pudiera cortejar a Claire. Aunque él estuviera con Jill, no soportaba la idea de que ella pudiera relacionarse con alguien más. Desde que el tal Leon contacto con él para darle la ubicación de Claire en la Isla Rockfort, algo en su interior le dio mala espina, luego cuando la pelirroja hablaba de todas aquellas vivencias que ambos tuvieron mientras escapaban de Raccoon City, la mente del mayor de los Redfield, se iba al extremo, e imaginaba que Kennedy estaría interesado en su _hermana_ , algo que le removía todos sus sentimientos, Estaba tan distraído en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando Jill le hablaba, solo reaccionó cuando escuchó la palabra "Ataque"

—¿Ataque?

—Si Chris, me acaban de informar que el centro de investigación de Wilpharma, está bajo ataque, al parecer se liberó una cepa del virus T. Luego de una explosión interna, no se sabe la cantidad de heridos o si hay sobrevivientes.

—¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos a Boston?

—Llegaremos luego de media noche, allí nos espera un vehículo que nos llevará a Harvardville.

Chris Redfield intuía que su dulce pelirroja se había involucrado de alguna manera en el ataque al centro de investigación. Sabía que ella podía defenderse sola ante cualquier situación, el haber escapado de Raccoon City y sobrevivir a las instalaciones de Umbrella, era claro ejemplo de ello. Pero también recordaba cuando Albert Wesker, la tomó por algunos momentos como rehén en la Antártida, como insinuó que le gustaría poner sus asquerosas manos sobre ella. La simple idea le repugnaba en lo más profundo. Por el momento solo le quedaba respirar profundo y esperar a que todo estuviera bien.

Una gran variedad de vegetación, adornaba el camino hacia la casa de la Sra Chawla, el viaje estaba resultando muy silencioso debido a que Jill se quedó en el Aeropuerto donde hubo el incidente y luego pasaría por el centro de investigación para intentar sacar información como miembro de la BSAA.

Una variedad de nervios lo invadían, se sentía como un adolescente que se acercaba a la casa de su novia para su primera cita. Se detuvo frente a una pintoresca casa con un amplio jardín y cerca blanca. Bajo y llego a la puerta tan rápido que le pareció antinatural, realmente estaba nervioso, tomó un poco de valor y se animó a tocar el timbre.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle joven? — una señora de aspecto hindú le preguntó apenas abrió la puerta.

—Busco a Claire Redfield.

—¿Eres su misterioso novio? — preguntó con una sonrisa, el agente de la BSAA no supo si sentirse halagado, decepcionado o confundido, por lo que no pudo controlar lo que salió de su boca.

—¡Claire es mi hermana!

—Disculpe joven, ¡tú debes ser Chris! — la señora mostrando algo de vergüenza se hace un lado — por favor pase adelante.

La tía de Ranni, lo adentro a una sala acogedora, llena de una gran cantidad de objetos hindúes. Allí espero solo un momento, puesto que la Sra. Chawla regreso casi al instante.

—Está aún dormida, no quisiera despertarla, me costó mucho hacerla dormir, además de que esa herida que tiene en la pierna necesita de cuidados.

— ¿Claire está herida? — exclamó levantándose exaltado.

—Si, según me contó cuando explotó la bomba en el centro de investigación, un trozo de vidrio se le clavó en la pierna.

—¿Puedo verla? — ella lo miró detenidamente — le prometo que no la despertaré.

—¿Cómo puedo decirte que no cariño? Creo que de hecho sería una gran alegría para ella, ver tu cara al despertar — comentó mientras le hacía señas para que lo siguiera, rápidamente llegaron a una habitación — ya que estas aquí, aprovecharé para salir a hacer algunas diligencias, volveré en la noche — ella abrió la puerta y lo dejo pasar, para luego cerrarla y dejarlo solo en el cuarto; se acercó a la cama y pudo ver a su bella pelirroja, con el cabello suelto sobre la almohada de flores amarillas. Su rostro relajado, por su mente pasó que tal vez la compañera de Claire le dio algo para dormir. También pudo ver que una sábana a juego con la almohada tapaba a la mujer de la cintura para abajo, dejando al descubierto su pecho cubierto por un fino pijama vinotinto, que se movía al compás de su respiración. Le pareció que era la mujer más bella del mundo. Nuevamente por su mente pasó la vez en que a la que aquella que llamaba hermana, perdió su virginidad con él.

.

.

.

Una extraña, pero conocida calidez sostenía la mano de Claire, ella abrió lentamente los ojos y otros de color gris claro le devolvían la mirada.

—¡Chris! Estás aquí.

—¡Te dije que vendría por ti! — sin más preámbulo le robo un beso, dulce y nostálgico, que fue correspondido de igual manera.

—¿Viniste del otro lado del mundo solo por mí?

—Sabes que por ti iría al fin del mundo. Me dijo tu compañera que te heriste la pierna.

—Nada de qué preocuparse, un trozo de vidrio se clavó en mi pierna. Al parecer mi sistema inmunológico es fuerte por lo que no se me infecto ni nada parecido, pero me debilité porque perdí un poco de sangre.

—Pudiste haber muerto en esa explosión, o inclusive en el aeropuerto, tu trabajo se está volviendo peligroso.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con esta conversación?

—Creo que deberías renunciar a Terra Save.

—¿No estarás hablando en serio?

—Estoy hablando muy en serio, deberías buscar trabajo en algo relacionado al arte, como siempre quisiste hacer.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, sabes bien que las cosas han cambiado. No me voy a retirar de Terra Save.

—Claro que sí, te vas retirar de Terra Save.

—Tu no comandas mi vida Chris — gritó ella levantándose de la cama, cojeando

—Lo voy hacer cuantas veces sea necesario Claire — ella como pudo llegó a la puerta.

—¡Largo de aquí! — exclamó señalando la salida.

—No me voy a ir.

—Te vas a ir y no vuelvas nunca más — él la miró de arriba abajo.

—Lo que tú digas _hermanita_ — y salió de la habitación, con ella detrás cojeando, cuando el cerró la puerta principal, la pelirroja llegó y la aseguró, para luego caer lentamente al suelo y llorar por todo lo que acababa de ocurrir con su _hermano._

Durante un largo tiempo Chris y Claire no tienen ningún tipo de contacto: no mensajes, no llamadas telefónicas, y mucho menos visitas sociales. Chris está inmerso con las misiones peligrosas con la BSAA, mientras Claire, se mantiene viajando por Terra Save. Sin embargo; ambos se mantienen al día gracias a que Barry Burton hace de abogado de ambos. Barry sigue sin entender la riña entre ambos, pero tampoco profundiza ya que él mismo ha tenido problemas de acercamiento con su propia hija.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _14 de Febrero de 2006_**

La oscuridad de la noche, contrasta con el calor que proviene de ella, una mujer cabello rojo, piel de porcelana, cubierta con una bata vinotinto, que tiempo atrás volvía loco de pasión y lujuria a su antiguo amante. Ella se la colocaba para recordar esos momentos de amor; ya habían pasado nueve meses en que no lo había visto ni hablado con él, desde su pelea en la casa de su colega luego del incidente de Harvardville. Su único nexo con Chris era Barry, quien le daba información sobre lo que su _hermano_ hacía, pensaba como toda esa relación que tenían se fue al desagüe, que habría pasado si ese día Chris no la hubiera visto desnuda, si ella no lo hubiera besado, ni insistido en que le quitara la virginidad…

El sonido de su teléfono la alejó de su ensoñación, una llamada telefónica, de un número desconocido.

—Diga.

—Claire, soy Barry.

—Ahh, ¡Hola Barry ¿cómo estás?, ¿cómo están las niñas?

—Bien, luchando aún con la rebeldía de Moira. Claire te llamo porque ocurrió algo.

—¿Qué sucedió Barry?, ¿le paso algo a Chris?

—Chris y Jill recibieron una pista de una fuente, de donde se encontraba Oswell E. Spencer, se dirigieron a su ubicación con la intención de arrestarlo, y tener una idea de donde pudiera estar Wesker, pero se encontraron con que Wesker asesinó a Spencer; luego de eso ellos se enfrentaron a él.

—¿Qué le pasó a Chris? — interrumpió sin poder evitarlo.

—Él está bien físicamente, solo algunos golpes menores. Pero Jill — Barry respiro profundo — salvo a Chris, ella se lanzó hacia Wesker, lanzando a ambos por un ventanal al abismo más allá del acantilado de la mansión. Aún no consiguen su cuerpo.

—¡Ohhh Dios mío!

—Claire, creo deberías darle apoyo a Chris. Lo acabo de dejar en su departamento.

—Voy enseguida para allá — en poco tiempo Claire llegó al departamento de Chris. Este al abrir la puerta la miró de arriba abajo, con una mirada distinta a las que alguna vez él le dio.

—¿Qué haces a aquí Claire?

—Barry me contó lo de Jill, lo lamento mucho Chris.

—¿Eso es todo? Bien tengo cosas que hacer — comentó intentando cerrar la puerta, ella la detuvo.

—Espera, Chris ¿estás bien?

—¿Bien? ¿Qué si estoy bien? La vi morir ante mis ojos Claire, vi cómo se sacrificó por mí. Ella de verdad me amaba — cada vez alzaba más su voz, haciendo que la pelirroja perdiera los estribos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ahora no estoy para tonterías, déjame solo Claire.

—¿Tonterías? ¡Vine aquí porque necesitas compañía! — exclamó ella igual de alterada.

—¡No necesito de tu estúpida compañía! — el sonido de una contundente abofeteada retumbo en el pasillo, seguido de los pasos acelerados de la dulce pelirroja Redfield.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _21 de Febrero de 2006_**

Una semana después, Barry Burton, juega nuevamente como abogado entre los Redfield, nuevamente intercede, presentándose ante Claire, allí le dice que Chris esta con depresión y tiene una semana que no va a trabajar.

Claire sabe que Chris y ella son muy impulsivos, y que el realmente la debe estar pasando mal, así que esta vez decide tragarse su orgullo, y va a la casa de él.

.

.

.

Varias botellas adornaban la mesa y el suelo del pequeño departamento, además del olor a cigarrillo se expandía e intoxicaba cada rincón del lugar. El timbre saca de su ensoñación oscura al mayor de los Redfield. Arrastrando los pies llega a la puerta, la abre con todo el desgano del mundo, cuando casi lo derrumba un fuerte abrazo que lo dejó sin palabras, allí pudo reconocer un olor conocido, además del color rojo de un cabello que dejaba al descubierto de la causante de tal abrazo.

—¡Claire!

—¡Lo siento mucho Chris! Soy una estúpida, por favor perdóname, te extraño mucho — Él se asombra de que ella tocara su puerta después de lo que pasó. Al verla así, a él se le parte el corazón y la deja pasar.

Ella sin decir ni una palabra, deja a un lado su bolso, y empieza a recoger las botellas desperdigadas por el lugar, además de dejar las ventanas abiertas para que el aire circulara por el lugar. El por su lado, decide darse un baño, para poder despejar su mente. Al salir ve que la joven activista recogió todo y su departamento tiene mejor aspecto.

—Gracias por recoger las botellas.

—No es nada — comentó ella abrazándose a sí misma, un frio se apodero de la estancia. Sin pensarlo, él le ofrece un vaso de _Whisky_ para controlar el frío que hace.

—Acéptalo por favor

—Bien, pero no me puedo quedar mucho, mañana debo tomar un avión

Después de varios tragos, ella se encuentra un poco mareada.

— Chris, ya es hora de irme.

—Bien te llevare a tu casa.

—No hace falta, tomaré un taxi hasta Fort Lee — él la acompaña hasta la puerta, y ambos se abrazan muy fuerte.

—Te extrañé mucho Claire. Cuídate mucho por favor.

—Igual tu Chris. — sin embargo, el abrazo duró más de lo normal.

Él se deja llevar por sus instintos y comienza a besar su cuello, haciendo que la pelirroja vuelva a caer en las garras de la pasión que solo Chris Redfield puede provocar en ella.

Después de una sesión de sexo salvaje entre los amantes. Ella despierta en medio de la noche, y decide salir de allí sin hacer ruido, tomó sus cosas y se va, no sin antes dejarle a Chris una nota:

 ** _"Lamento irme así, pero es lo mejor para los dos, tú estás sensible por lo de Jill, y yo solo estaba embriagada, no negaré que disfruto las veces en que recorres mi cuerpo con esa pasión que te caracteriza. Aunque sabes que te amo con todas mis fuerzas, esto está mal, somos hermanos. No hay más que discutir. Si no puedes entender esto, por favor, aléjate de mí, no me busques más, olvida que existo._**

 ** _Tu hermana, Claire Redfield."_**

Al llegar a su departamento, Claire está triste por haber dejado a Chris nuevamente. Un vaso con agua podría ayudar a aliviar su corazón, así que va directo a la cocina en busca del mismo. Allí escucha un ruido, alguien está en la casa, su arma está en el cuarto, así que toma un cuchillo de la cocina y va a investigar, una sombra la cubre y forcejea con ella, desarmandola rápidamente. Además de someterla contra el suelo, lo primero que ve son unos ojos rojos como el infierno que la miran cautelosamente.

—Wesker.

—Veo que me recuerdas Dearheart.

—¿Que hace en mi casa? si buscas a Chris, lamento decirte que aquí no está.

—No querida, no busco a Redfield, te busco a ti.

—¿Acaso me buscas para hacerle daño a mi hermano?

—¿Hermano? interesante relación llevas con ese que llamas hermano.

—¿De que estas hablando? — la joven pelirroja teme por lo que pueda saber el sombrío hombre.

—Es lamentable que compartas intimidad con mi ex subordinado.

—Estas demente, él es mi hermano — exclama ella tratando de sonar convincente.

—Dearheart, se te nota cuando mientes, además de que vienes de tener relaciones con Chris Redfield — la pelirroja no pudo ocultar su asombro — digamos que, siguiéndote a ti descubrí su turbio secreto.

—¿Me estas siguiendo? — exclamó tratando de desviar la conversación con el tirano. Este se apartó de ella dejando que se levantara.

—No se te ocurra pedir auxilio o buscar el arma que tienes debajo de tu mesita de noche. No quiero hacerte daño.

—¿Qué quieres de mi Wesker?

—Querida Claire, solo quiero que sepas la verdad.

—¿Que verdad?

—Eres tan hermosa como lo fue Irene Reid, lástima que haya muerto en ese accidente.

—¿Cómo sabes acerca de Irene?

—Cuando era solo un adolescente, inevitablemente las hormonas se hicieron presentes, pero ninguna chiquilla de mi edad, era adecuada para mí, así que me involucre por tres meses con la bella Irene.

—Ella era casada — la conversación estaba tomando un rumbo que para nada le gustaba a la pelirroja.

—Algo que nos tenía sin cuidado, sin embargo, no la volví a ver. Una lástima, era una diosa digna de un rey — el ex capitán la observa de arriba abajo, viendo que a pesar de todo, no le expresa miedo — al menos su hija es su viva imagen, una pena que hayas crecido al lado de los Redfield.

—Sigo sin entender a qué viene todo esto Wesker.

—¡Mi Querida Dearheart! yo soy tu padre.

— Eso no es posible, ¡mientes! — gritó la joven negándose a lo que acababa de escuchar.

—No mi estimada Claire, estuve investigando sobre ti luego de vernos hace cinco años, tu belleza me pareció tan familiar, que investigué a fondo sobre ti, allí descubrí que eres adoptada y tu madre era Irene Reid.

—No te creo nada, eres un manipulador asesino.

—Y también tu padre — el hombre de ojos rojos saca un sobre y lo colocó en la mesa — esta es la prueba de ADN que prueba nuestro parentesco.

—No es cierto, me niego a creerlo — dice ella lanzando el sobre que había puesto Wesker en la mesa.

—¡Mi querida Dearheart! Deberías aceptarlo, después de todo eres mi heredera.

—Prefiero morir que heredar algo tuyo.

—Bien como prefieras, aun así estaré pendiente de ti Claire — y con un simple movimiento desapareció de la sala, dejando a la pelirroja sumida en la confusión y al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Esa noche Claire Redfield, se sumergió en el alcohol hasta perder la consciencia. Una semana después de estar encerrada en su departamento, decidió que llevar en sus venas la misma sangre que el mayor tirano de todos: Albert Wesker, era la mayor maldición, así que podría fin a su descendencia.

Redacto una Carta dedicada a su amado Chris, se colocó un hermoso vestido negro strapless que le llegaba a las rodillas, zapatos altos negros, su cabello recogido en un moño simple, y una cartera a juego, dentro de ella, su identificación y números de contacto. Luego salió de su departamento en Fort Lee, saliendo de Nueva Jersey rumbo al puente colgante George Washington, allí pondría fin a su vida.

Mientras caminaba hacia su destino final, recordaba los momentos en que Chris la recorría en cuerpo y alma, consumiendo sus deseos más íntimos, las miles de veces en que despertó en sus protectores brazos, consintiéndola como a la mujer de su vida; entre estos pensamientos llegó rápidamente al centro del puente, respiro profundo, donde se encontraba pudo ver Manhattan, Nueva Jersey y el río Hudson, una vista tranquila para sus últimos momentos.

Se sujetó de la baranda, miró hacia ambos lados, no había nadie a la vista, era ahora o nunca, subió ambos pies y los paso al otro lado de la baranda, bajo ella corrían las profundas y heladas aguas del Hudson.

—¡No lo hagas! — escucho a sus espaldas, la voz de un hombre.

—¡Es lo mejor para mi vida!

—Nada puede ser tan malo señorita.

—Toda mi vida es una farsa — y diciendo esto se soltó, pero antes de siquiera pensarlo alguien la sostenía de la cintura, al voltear la cabeza unos hermosos ojos verde azulados le devolvieron la mirada.

—No me perdonaría si te dejara caer — la pelirroja no pudo decir nada y solo se abrazó al extraño que la acaba de salvar, sin poder evitarlo empezó a llorar y dejar salir todo el dolor que llevaba por dentro.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Si volvieron a llegar hasta aquí, es que sobrevivieron a mi ataque de locura. Quiero saber si quieren saber que pasara ahora que Claire sabe de donde proviene realmente. ¿No se lo esperaban verdad?, si la frase de la revelación evoca a mi adicción a Star Wars. Tambien quiero sus versiones sobre quien es el hombre que salva la vida de nuestra dulce Pelirroja.

Gracias inmensas a mi Beta Hermana de Chocolate Addie Redfield, por su paciencia y gran apoyo en todas mis historias, y por su puesto en esta podia faltar.

Por su puesto gracias al resto de mis Hermanas Malvadas GeishaPax, Light of Moon 12 y Frozenheart7 por su animos para continuar, (gracias por no stalkearme).

Y por su puesto debo agradecer a: Elizabeth Abernathy, Scath Kirschner Wolff, james anderson, Susara KI302, y Frozenheart7, por su comentarios, de verdad espero que este capitulo haya sido de su total agrado. Si tienen sugerencias, dudas, o desean mandarme al exorcista o psicólogo, pueden hacerlo en los comentarios.

Nos leemos

#Zhines


	4. Capítulo 4 — Punto de Quiebre

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM, los personajes utilizados aquí son solo para entretenimiento y no tienen ningún fin lucrativo, solo me pertenece la trama y personajes adicionales no creados por CAPCOM._

 ** _Claire & Chris_**

 ** _Secretos de Familia_**

 _Chris y Claire, descubren que no son hermanos, el amor que se tienen deja de ser fraternal. Pero la sociedad no lo sabe, así que deberán ocultar sus sentimientos, pero no saben por cuánto tiempo podrán mantener la enorme farsa que llevan por vida._

 _Gracias a mi querida **Addie Redfield,** por ser tan linda Beta Hermana de Chocolate. _

_Por su puesto a la Hermanad del ma_ _l: **GeishaPax, Frozenheart7 y Light of Moon 12** , ustedes cuatro hacen de mi vida mucho mas amena, las quiero chicas_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _"Ni el más discreto de todos_**

 ** _nosotros puede ocultar_**

 ** _el brillo en sus ojos cuando_**

 ** _le hablan de la persona_**

 ** _que provoca el caos en su mente"_**

 ** _Capítulo 4 — Punto de Quiebre_**

 ** _Fort Lee, Nueva Jersey — 7 Marzo del 2009_**

Una mujer de cabello rojo como lava, se mantiene atrapada en el abrazo de su joven, pero fuerte amante de cabello castaño y mirada verde azulada. Esa mañana en particular, los hace a ambos no querer salir de cama. Sin embargo, él debe presentarse en su trabajo, así que la atrae hacia él, le da un dulce beso en la frente y sale de la cama rumbo al baño.

Claire Redfield, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del techo, suspira pensando en el hombre con el cual ahora comparte su vida, quien fue el mismo chiquillo que la rescato hace más de tres años de cometer suicidio en el puente George Washington.

Ese día no solo la salvo de cometer ese crimen contra sí misma, también le brindó el apoyo necesario para superar todo ese quiebre mental que le ocasionó saber su verdadero origen biológico: que ella compartía el mismo lazo sanguíneo con Albert Wesker.

Cuando la rescato del puente la llevo a su departamento muy cerca de donde ella vivía, la acobijo, le hizo una gran taza de chocolate caliente. Mientras ambos solo pasaron la noche viendo la tv, en ese momento no le hizo ninguna pregunta, la dejo descansar y ella lo agradeció, ya que le dio tiempo para pensar acerca de todo en su vida, pero sabía que al día siguiente él preguntaría "el porqué" de sus acciones.

.

.

.

 ** _28 de Febrero de 2006_**

 _El joven acompañante de la dulce y pérdida pelirroja, la observaba desde la puerta de la habitación, le había traído una taza humeante de café y él tomaba otra. Así que la chica decidió hablar._

 _—_ _Gracias._

 _—_ _No es nada, solo es café._

 _—_ _No solo por el café, también por lo del puente._

 _—_ _No podía dejar que cayeras al frío Hudson, no me lo habría perdonado._

 _—_ _¿Imagino que quieres saber por qué quería hacerlo?_

 _—_ _Solo si eso te ayuda a empezar a superarlo, no tienes por qué contarme algo._

 _—_ _Siento que te lo debo, además tal vez si me ayude a superarlo — la joven tomó otro sorbo de su café y prosiguió — Mi madre biológica Irene, falleció a consecuencia de un accidente de tránsito, antes de morir, su prima Laura y su esposo Daniel, se hicieron cargo de mi como si fuera su propia hija, ya que ellos acababan de perder a su hija recién nacida que nació muy enferma. Luego los que me criaron irónicamente también murieron en un accidente de tránsito cuando tenía 11 años, quedando sola junto a mi "hermano" mayor a cargo de mis abuelos, bueno los padres de mi papa adoptivo, pero que después de unos años más tarde ellos también fallecieron, así quede totalmente a cargo de mi hermano mayor. Los dos nos enteramos de todo, por una carta que encontramos cuando limpiamos la casa para venderla — tomó otro sorbo de su café._

 _—_ _Mi hermano se unió a un cuerpo de policía luego de haber estado en la Fuerza Aérea. Allí conoció a grandes colegas, pero también a su mayor enemigo: su capitán, quien traicionó al equipo y por ello la mayoría falleció, saliendo pocos con vida. Luego en esa misma ciudad estalló el brote de virus T — él la miraba muy sorprendido — Si hablo de Raccoon City. Yo no tenía noticias de él así que fui a buscarlo, salí viva gracias a las técnicas de combate y de armas que me enseñó mi hermano y mucha suerte._

 _—_ _Eres una de las pocas sobrevivientes de Raccoon City._

 _—_ _Sí, lo soy, luego que salí de la ciudad, seguí buscando a mi hermano y me infiltre en una base de Umbrella en Francia, pero me atraparon y me llevaron a una prisión en una isla de Umbrella. Allí me encontré con ese hombre que traicionó a mi hermano; él me reconoció como la hermana menor de su ex subordinado y me atacó en la isla. Luego logré escapar de allí, pero fui a dar a la base de la Antártida de Umbrella. Mi hermano de logro dar conmigo y luego llegó a la base, nuevamente el ex jefe de mi hermano apareció y me secuestró por unos momentos. Al final logramos salir de allí, mi hermano se unió a un grupo privado para acabar con Umbrella y no ha parado desde entonces, pero nuestra relación se ha deteriorado de tal manera que ahora no nos hablamos._

 _—_ _Lo siento mucho, te han pasado muchas cosas para tu corta vida, entiendo porque estabas en el puente._

 _—_ _En realidad aun no te he contado lo peor de mi vida._

 _—_ _¿Aún hay algo peor? — ella asintió y respiró profundo._

 _—_ _Yo me uní a Terra Save, para poder ayudar a la gente de otra manera. También estuve involucrada en lo que pasó en Harvardville, ahí casi vuelvo a morir; después de eso mi hermano y yo peleamos porque él no quería que yo continuara con mi trabajo porque se estaba volviendo peligroso._

 _—_ _Pero eso solo fue una atenuante de tu trabajo, estás más a salvo en Terra Save que en otro lugar._

 _—_ _Gracias por comprenderme, ojalá mi hermano fuera como tú — dijo ella dedicándole una gran sonrisa, la cual cautivó de inmediato al joven de ojos verde azulados._

 _—_ _Pero ¿esa no fue la razón para que estuvieras ayer en el puente?_

 _—_ _No, no lo es, hace una semana — ella volvió a respirar profundo — deje a mi hermano en su departamento luego de una discusión, él acababa de perder a su compañera en una misión; cuando llegue a mi departamento esa noche, había alguien en mi sala, resultó ser el ex jefe de mi hermano, luego que me desarmo, me reveló algo que jamás me imaginé que fuera cierto: me dijo que él era… — ella no pudo seguir hablando, empezó a temblar de repente, el joven castaño se acercó le quitó la taza y la abrazo fuertemente, ella sin pensarlo se aferró a él, como si su vida dependiera de ello._

 _—_ _Tranquila, no hace falta que continúes, aún no estás lista para contarlo — luego de unos minutos en los que la pelirroja se calmó habló nuevamente._

 _—_ _Mi padre._

 _—_ _¿Que dices?_

 _—_ _Mi padre, él me dijo que era mi padre._

 _No hizo falta que ella siguiera hablando, él entendió todo por lo que estaba pasando la pelirroja. Hasta cierto punto el joven se sintió identificado. Ella por su lado a pesar de estar tocada sentimentalmente por todo lo pasado, cuido muy bien su lenguaje, para que en ningún momento él se diera cuenta que "su hermano" fue en realidad su amante._

 _—_ _Dime, ¿cómo un joven como tú anda salvando locas que quiere lanzarse de los puentes? — comentó ella con una leve sonrisa._

 _—_ _¡Porque soy un héroe! — contestó con otra sonrisa que cautivo a la chica — Bien te contaré, toda mi familia sirvió siempre al ejército, y yo no soy la excepción, asistí desde pequeño a la academia militar, el primero de mi clase._

 _—_ _No eres nada modesto cariño — interrumpió ella con otra sonrisa._

 _—_ _Modestia es mi segundo nombre — contestó con otra sonrisa aún más encantadora — bueno desde pequeño siempre me imagine que entraría a la fuerza aérea, también me gustaba mucho la informática y soy bueno en ella, pero cuando tenía catorce años pasó algo que me hizo cambiar las ideas._

 _—_ _¿No eres militar?_

 _—_ _Si lo soy, soy francotirador de las fuerzas especiales del ejército, ahora mismo estoy de permiso por un mes._

 _—_ _¿Y porque no seguiste en la fuerza aérea?_

 _—_ _Decidí reorientar mi camino —respiro profundo y continuo — Mis padres trabajaban en el_ _Comando Central de la Armada en el Pentágono, ellos estaban allí cuando el vuelo 77 se estrelló contra la fachada, el 11 de septiembre._

 _—_ _Lo siento mucho, tú tienes tus problemas y vengo yo a traerte los míos._

 _—_ _Oye, ambos hemos pasado por momentos difíciles, pero te has llevado una parte muy pesada, otra persona ya habría explotado de otra forma – ella estaba en silencio, por lo que él continuó— Eres una persona fuerte, pero todos tenemos un punto de quiebre..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— Claire — escuchó a su compañero trayéndola al presente —¿has visto mi bufanda?

—Creo que está en la cesta de ropa limpia, olvide poner la ropa en su sitio.

El joven de cabello castaño, se dirigió a buscar la prenda, y terminaba de prepararse para salir, ella odiaba cuando lo enviaban a alguna misión, no solo por el peligro que eso conllevaba, sino que eran esos momentos en los que Albert Wesker, utilizaba para hacer sus visitas patriarcales.

.

.

 ** _30 de Abril 2006_**

 _Por primera vez en un buen tiempo, Claire Redfield podía decir que se sentía bien, su día había estado a las mil maravillas, su nuevo jefe le parecía una buena persona, había estado en Terragrigia._

 _Habían pasado dos meses desde que se enteró de quién era su verdadero padre biológico. Desde ese momento su mundo se complicó aún más, incluso estuvo a punto de cometer suicidio, pero como caído del cielo, un ángel de ojos verdes azulados la salvó de hacer tal acto de cobardía; él a pesar de su diferencia de edad, la entendía, no la juzgo en ningún momento, y la había estado ayudando a recuperar su estabilidad mental. Se podría decir que tenían una relación de amistad, que había empezado de la manera más extraña. Todos los días cenaban y se contaban los pormenores de su día, varias veces él se quedó a dormir en el sofá de la pelirroja, a pesar de vivir tan cerca. Sin embargo, ese día no podrían verse, debido a que debía quedarse en la base._

 _Pero había alguien que ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos, por más que intentaba sacarlo de su mente su recuerdo volvía a ella como una droga, a pesar de tener más de dos meses sin verlo. Su cerebro le jugaba sucio y recreaba todos esos momentos en que su hermano Chris Redfield, la hizo suya, momentos en que ambos se amaban en cuerpo y alma, sin restricciones, sin importar el resto del mundo._

 _Aunque lo que más le dolía, es que desde ese fatídico día en que su mundo perdió sentido, en el que ella le dejó esa carta en la que terminaban esa relación que llevaban, el no haya intentado contactarla ni una vez, ninguna llamada, ningún correo, ningún mensaje, y por supuesto ninguna visita._

 _Le dolía mucho su indiferencia, tanto que no hablaba de él, ni siquiera a su salvador, éste sólo sabía algunas cosas sobre él, que estaban peleados por razones que ella no quería mencionar, ni siquiera había querido decirle su nombre. Y siempre que él tocaba el tema, ella cambiaba la conversación o hacia amague de irse del lugar, así que él dejó de mencionar a su "hermano"; en realidad sus razones eran simples, no quería mentirle sobre Chris, y lo que fue su verdadera relación._

 _Abrió la puerta de su departamento, encendió la luz y este continuaba igual que como lo dejó en la mañana. Había realizado algunas compras, así que las llevó directamente a la cocina, no obstante; cuando guardaba el helado de torta suiza, le apeteció un poco, por lo que volvió a sacarlo y busco una cuchara para sentarse a degustar su manjar frío, pero esta se le cayó cuando se levantó frente a ella estaba el hombre que le había provocado perder la poca cordura que le quedaba._

 _—_ _¡Wesker!_

 _—_ _¡Mi querida Dearheart!_

 _—_ _¿Qué haces en mi casa?_

 _—_ _Creo que eso quedaba sobreentendido. Eres mi única hija y debo velar por tu bienestar._

 _—_ _Es un poco tarde para eso, veintisiete años tarde, Wesker — exclamó manteniéndole la mirada, un choque de azul y bermellón. El hombre jugaba con sus lentes oscuros entre sus manos._

 _—_ _No sabía de tu existencia hasta hace poco. Aunque lamento que no crecieras junto a mí, podrías haberte dedicado a la investigación genética y acompañarme en el camino a la grandeza — camina alrededor de ella como una pantera a la caza de su presa, la joven seguía su mirada, no quería bajar la guardia._

 _—_ _Entonces agradezco que no supieras de mi existencia, es más, me habría gustado que jamás te hubieras enterado de mí. Me repugna llevar la misma sangre que tú._

 _—_ _¿Y es por eso que intentaste quitarte la vida en el puente George Washington? — esto sorprendió enormemente a la joven pelirroja. No imaginaba que Wesker supiera de este suceso, sin poder evitarlo bajó la mirada, el tirano se acercó a ella y le levantó el rostro; ella de inmediato se apartó de él y se dirigió a la sala. Su progenitor la siguió con sus pasos lentos y elegantes._

 _—_ _Supongo que debo agradecer a tu joven amigo, por evitar que cometieras tal acto de cobardía._

 _—_ _¿Me estas vigilando? — preguntó alzando la voz._

 _—_ _Tengo mis medios para enterarme de todo aquello que me interesa, Claire._

 _—_ _¿Qué quieres de mí?_

 _—_ _Vengo a darte instrucciones._

 _—_ _¿Instrucciones? A pesar de llevar tu sangre, no estoy dispuesta a seguir tus instrucciones._

 _—_ _Si no las sigues puede haber consecuencias._

 _—_ _¿Me estas amenazando?_

 _—_ _Es más una advertencia, todo depende de ti lo que pueda o no pasar — la joven pelirroja lo miraba con rabia, ¿Cómo se atrevía él a amenazarla como si fuera una adolescente, como si él fuera realmente su padre? En todo caso, él solo fue el que donó su semen y se aprovechó de una mujer, quien sabe con qué artimañas._

 _—_ _Podrás seguir viendo a tu joven salvador, le perdonaré la vida por haber salvado la tuya, además me recuerda a la relación que tuve con Irene, ella al igual que tú, tenía veintisiete años cuando me conoció, y yo tenía diecinueve al igual que tu amiguito._

 _—_ _¿No sabía que los asesinos tenían sentimientos? — expresó en el tono más ácido e irónico que pudo._

 _—_ _¡Vaya que puedes ser mordaz Dearheart!, veo un poco de mí en ti… respecto a mi principal advertencia — detuvo su caminar y fijó su vista en ella — bajo ninguna circunstancia, debes acercarte a Chris Redfield, si osa tocarte un solo cabello… no ahondare en los detalles, pero tendrá una muerte lenta y dolorosa. De hecho, debería matarlo, por el simple hecho de haberte tocado indecorosamente, debía protegerte y vez de eso, profano tu cuerpo — el corazón de Claire se detuvo unos segundos, y de su boca salió la respuesta más obvia._

 _—_ _¡No le hagas daño! ¡Por favor!_

 _—_ _Cumple con no verlo, y estará a salvo, a menos que lo encuentre en mi camino — dio media vuelta y caminó con paso firme hacia el balcón — ya nos veremos, hija — haciendo alarde de su velocidad, desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche._

 _Lo que parecía un día que terminaría tranquilo, terminó por revolverle todos sus sentimientos, le aterraba la idea de que Wesker matara a Chris, era algo que simplemente no podía dejar que pasara, a pesar de que lo amara con cada fibra de su ser, debía mantener la excusa de su pelea para alejarlo de ella, para mantenerlo a salvo…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

A medida que pasó el tiempo, ella no solo se hizo gran amiga de su salvador, a los seis meses empezaron a salir, la propuesta de su salvador fue sorpresiva, y en un principio quiso negarse por la diferencia de edad, casi siete años, ella al final aceptó, pues no podía negar que el chico le atraía, además sería una gran distracción para no recordar a Chris; sin embargo, su mente le jugaba sucio cuando estaba con él: ella veía la cara de su ex amante. Al año ambos terminaron compartiendo el mismo departamento.

Por su lado Albert Wesker, le hizo varias visitas más, siempre cuando ella estaba sola, lo único bueno de esas visitas, es que eran rápidas, no duraban más de cinco minutos. Varias veces quiso intentar asesinarlo con su arma, pero sabía que el tirano, tenía una velocidad increíble y la detendría antes de que pudiera hacer algo, y podría tomar represalias en contra de Chris.

Constantemente le recordaba que su alejamiento del ex STARS, era lo que lo mantenía con vida. Razón por la que ella evitaba cualquier tipo de acercamiento, varias veces lo observo desde lejos, sin dejarse ver por él, también mantenía contacto con Barry, este era quien le informaba sobre los movimientos de su "hermano", evitando así encontrárselo en algún sitio en común. El camarada de su hermano, a pesar de vivir en Canadá, viajaba constantemente a New York debido a su trabajo con la BSAA.

.

.

.

 ** _19 de Noviembre de 2008_**

 _La pelirroja de ojos azules, estaba sumamente cansada, había sido un día extenuante, pero debía dejar todo listo para poder viajar a Francia a una conferencia al día siguiente sobre Bioterrorismo, al que asistirán importantes personalidades del medio. Su pareja no estaba en la ciudad, se encontraba desde hace una semana en un entrenamiento especial para francotiradores, él se había vuelto un experto, y varias agencias le habían hecho ofertas para que se uniera a alguna de ellas, él, sin embargo, no había decido si escogía alguna de ellas o se quedaba donde estaba. Con el continuo entrenamiento, su cuerpo se había convertido en uno muy llamativo para las féminas, pero el solo tenía ojos para ella._

 _Dos años han pasado sin ver a su amado Chris, dos largos en los que extrañaba su voz, sus caricias, su tacto, habría sido una agonía total de no haber tenido a su ángel salvador a su lado, para apoyarla en todo momento. Ella le había comentado acerca de la amenaza de su progenitor de asesinar a su hermano, él por su puesto, se había ofrecido en ayudar a cazarlo, pero ella se negó rotundamente, no quería ponerlo también a él en peligro, así que le hizo jurar que no buscaría a Wesker bajo ninguna circunstancia._

 _Al entrar en su sala de estar, algo que destilaba una luz extraña proveniente de la mesa de centro llamó su atención, se acercó con sumo cuidado, era una cajita envuelto en un papel plateado brillante. Tomó asiento sin dejar de mirar la caja, y confirmó sus sospechas al escuchar esa voz que le daba terror y rabia al mismo tiempo:_

 _—_ _Es para ti Dearheart._

 _—_ _¿Ahora me traes regalos? En serio que te estas volviendo sentimental, Wesker.— exclamó con desconfianza._

 _—_ _Solo te estoy entregando algo que siempre debió estar contigo — se plantó frente a ella, y exclamó con total autoridad: — Ábrelo._

 _Motivada por la exigencia del tirano, además de la curiosidad, tomó la cajita y la abrió. Dentro de ella en una almohadilla acolchada de terciopelo, reposaba un guardapelo plateado tallado con una fina forma con las letras "IR" entrelazadas, lo observa embelesada, tenía que admitir que era precioso, procedió a abrirlo, y se encontró con la foto de una bella mujer, de cabello largo y rojo como la lava, de ojos verdes como unas esmeraldas, llevaba un delicado vestido color aguamarina, una hermosa flor amarilla adornaba su cabello, la hermosa mujer se encontraba sentada en la orilla de una fuente y sonreía a la cámara._

 _La joven estaba sin palabras, definitivamente nunca imaginó que ese hombre frío y distante, asesino de muchos, fuera capaz de otorgarle tal regalo a ella._

 _—_ _Ella era tu verdadera madre Claire, ella era Irene Reid._

 _—_ _¡Era hermosa! — dijo sinceramente, seguía observándola, mentalmente buscaba todas las similitudes entre ambas, había muchos rasgos que identificaba en ella como suyos. Lamento no haberla podido conocer, de haber sobrevivido, quizás su vida sería muy diferente a lo que es ahora. Cuando levanto la vista, se encontraba sola, Albert Wesker se había ido…_

.

.

.

El sonido de la ducha, la sacó de sus recuerdos, indicaba que su ángel salvador terminaba de alistarse, ella hacía una taza de café para ambos cuando recibió una llamada:

—Claire, ¿Cómo estás? Es Barry.

—Hola Barry, tiempo sin saber de ti, ¿Cómo están las niñas?

—Moira sigue rebelde como siempre, y Poly sigue siendo Poly.

—Sí, lo imagino — la pelirroja sonríe ante el recuerdo de las niñas Burton.

—Claire, te llamo porque ocurrió algo.

—¿Qué pasó Barry? ¿Le paso algo a Chris?

—Tranquila, como te dije la vez pasada, él se fue a África tras una pista, bueno ya volvió.

—Pero ¿está bien? ¿no me ocultas algo?

—No Claire, él está bien solo algunos rasguños y moretones; de hecho, hay dos buenas noticias: la primera es que Chris encontró a Jill Valentine, estaba bajo un tipo de control mental que tu hermano logró romper.

—¿Quién la tenía bajo control?

—Eso me lleva a la otra noticia, Albert Wesker, era quien la mantenía cautiva — Al escuchar esto, todos los músculos de la activista se tensaron.

—Pero no te preocupes, Chris con ayuda de Jill y su compañera en África, lograron acabar con ese bastardo de una vez por todas.

—Wesker ¿está muerto? —pregunto incrédula.

—Sí querida, ese monstruo causante de miles de desgracias, por fin ha muerto.

Ella se quedó en silencio, al escuchar que el mayor traidor y enemigo actual de la humanidad, estaba muerto, pero también pasó por su mente que ese tirano de ojos rojos, también fue su padre.

—Claire, cariño, ¿sigues ahí?

—Sí Barry, es que la noticia me sorprendió mucho — dijo ella con total sinceridad.

—La BSAA confirmó la noticia; Bueno cambiando de tema, también te llamaba para recordarte que el próximo sábado es el cumpleaños de Moira y ella quiere que estés allí.

—¿Chris va a estar ahí? — pregunto automáticamente.

—Sí, me costó mucho convencerlo.

—Bien, ya sabes que no iré, si él va.

—Sé que no soy su padre, pero ustedes son hermanos, por el amor de Dios, son la única familia que tienen. No me cabe en la cabeza que ambos estén peleados y no se hablen quien sabe por qué.

—Ya te lo dije Barry, es complicado.

—Complicado es la teoría cuántica, Claire por favor ven a la fiesta, Moira quiere verte en su cumpleaños, sabes que ella te idolatra — la joven respiró profundamente.

—Bien, iré por Moira, pero iré acompañada.

—¡Eso es todo! — exclamó el mayor emocionado — Te esperamos a las 6 de la tarde.

La menor de los Redfield, aun con el teléfono en la mano, se quedó con la mirada perdida, aún procesando todo lo que Barry Burton le había dicho momentos atrás.

— Claire, Claire.

—Está muerto.

—¿Qué?

—Está muerto. — dijo alzando su voz.

—Claire, mírame, ¿Quién está muerto? — ella lo miró con una mirada extraña.

—Wesker, está muerto.

—¿Estás segura? — comentó él sentándose en el sofá con ella.

—Barry me acaba de llamar, mi hermano terminó con él en África. La BSAA lo confirmo.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—No lo sé, extraña sería la palabra más apropiada, no siento dolor, tampoco alegría — ella observa el reloj — debes irte.

—No, debería quedarme contigo.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien, además debes volver la próxima semana, antes de mi viaje, es el cumpleaños de Moira y debemos ir — él la mira intensamente — no voy a hacer ninguna locura. Eso solo ocurrió una vez, te prometí que eso jamás volvería a pasar por mi mente, pasara lo que pasara.

—Ya debo irme —dijo atrapándola en un Tierno abrazo — Claire, volveré en una semana, solo es una misión de reconocimiento.

—Lo sé, espero que pase rápido — ambos se dan un apasionado beso para luego el levantarse y dirigirse hacia la salida.

—Te amo Claire Redfield.

—Y yo a ti Piers Nivans.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Si volvieron a llegar hasta aquí, es que sobrevivieron a mi ataque de locura. Nuestra dulce Pelirroja encontró un ángel guardián muy guapo, pero no se conmocionen, este sigue siendo Claire&Chris, pero con la amenaza de Wesker, ¿que mas podía hacer Claire?

Pero ahora ya no esta papi Tirano, así que ...

Gracias inmensas a mi Beta Hermana de Chocolate _**Addie Redfield**_ , por su paciencia y gran apoyo en todas mis historias, y por su puesto en esta podia faltar.

Por su puesto gracias al resto de mis Hermanas Malvadas _**GeishaPax, Light of Moon 12 y Frozenheart7**_ por su ánimos y sugerencias para continuar, (gracias por no stalkearme).

Y por su puesto debo agradecer a: _**Elizabeth Abernathy, GeishaPax, y Frozenheart7**_ , por su comentarios, de verdad espero que este capitulo haya sido de su total agrado. Si tienen sugerencias, dudas, o desean mandarme al exorcista o psicólogo, pueden hacerlo en los comentarios.

Nos leemos

#Zhines


	5. Capitulo 5 - Heredera

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM, los personajes utilizados aquí son solo para entretenimiento y no tienen ningún fin lucrativo, solo me pertenece la trama y personajes adicionales no creados por CAPCOM._

Gracias inmensas a mi Beta Hermana de Chocolate _**Addie Redfield**_ , por su paciencia y gran apoyo en todas mis historias, y por su puesto en esta podia faltar. Ya la tengo traumada

 _ **Claire & Chris**_

 _ **Secretos de Familia**_

 _Chris y Claire, descubren que no son hermanos, el amor que se tienen deja de ser fraternal. Pero la sociedad no lo sabe, así que deberán ocultar sus sentimientos, pero no saben por cuánto tiempo podrán mantener la enorme farsa que llevan por vida._

 ** _Remember when, we never needed each other_**

 ** _The best of friends like_**

 ** _Sister and Brother_**

 ** _We understood, we'd never be,_**

 ** _Alone_**

 ** _Those days are gone, and I want you so much_**

 ** _The night is long and I need your touch_**

 ** _Don't know what to say_**

 ** _I never meant to feel this way_**

 ** _Don't want to be_**

 ** _Alone tonight_**

 ** _What can I do, to make you mine_**

 ** _Falling so hard so fast this time_**

 ** _What did I say, what did you do?_**

 ** _How did I fall in love with you?_**

 ** _I hear your voice_**

 ** _And I start to tremble_**

 ** _Brings back the child that, I resemble_**

 ** _I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends_**

 ** _Don't want to be,_**

 ** _Alone tonight_**

 ** _Oh I want to say this right_**

 ** _And it has to be tonight_**

 ** _Just need you to know, oh yeah_**

 ** _I don't want to live this life_**

 ** _I don't want to say goodbye_**

 ** _With you I wanna spend_**

 ** _The rest of my life_**

 ** _What can I do, to make you mine_**

 ** _Falling so hard so fast this time_**

 ** _Everything's changed, we never knew_**

 ** _How did I fall, in love, with you?_**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 5 — Heredera**_

 _ **14 de marzo de 2009 – Ontario, Canada**_

Claire llega sola a casa de los Burton, Piers no pudo asistir puesto que su entrenamiento se alargó un mes, pronto lo ascenderían a Teniente. Y ya que el padre de la pelirroja ya no rondaba el mundo, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo que podría ser libre de sus garras.

Pero Claire se encontraba nerviosa, sabía que a la reunión asistiría su "hermano", con el que tenía varios años que no veía a la cara, pero que todas las noches desde su pelea, ocupaba su mente.

Al entrar a la casa fue recibida efusivamente por Moira, la hija mayor de Barry. En serio que la chica la tenía en alta estima, incluso le empezó a hablar sobre unirse a Terra Save, en cuanto cumpliera la mayoría de edad, a lo que Barry arrugó su cara en señal de que no le agradaba para nada la idea de su hija. Pudo observar que entre los invitados no se encontraba su ex amante, así que decidió no preocuparse, tal vez ni siquiera aparezca en la reunión.

En algún momento se olvidó de su hermano, la reunión se celebraba en el hermoso jardín de los Burton; se dirigió dentro de la casa para ir al baño, al salir se paró a observar la reunión, buscaba a la esposa de Barry para conversar cuando una voz conocida la estremeció:

—¡Qué bueno volver a verte!, Claire. — la joven volteo y miro al dueño de la voz de arriba abajo. Había cambiado: su cuerpo estaba tonificado, había ganado masa muscular, ya no era el enclenque de antaño, tenía su tez bronceada, y sus ojos brillaban con intensidad. Vestía unos vaqueros azules, una camisa a cuadros marrón y crema, debajo franela blanca, se había dejado crecer un poco la barba la cual le daba un aire a un sexy hombre adulto.

—¡Chris! — ella estaba sin palabras, todos esos sentimientos que quiso esconder durante el tiempo sin verse, salieron a la luz cuando sin pensarlo, se encontraba abrazando a su hermano. Él la abrazó con la misma intensidad, sin poder contenerse la pelirroja lloraba en su hombro.

—Ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar — les interrumpió Barry, haciendo que los Redfield se separaran — vayan adentro, ahí tendrán más intimidad.

Chris sin pensarlo, tomo la mano de Claire y la llevo dentro. Allí él la pudo observar mejor: llevaba un jean que resaltaba su cuerpo, junto con un sweater cuello tortuga vino tinto, y unas botas negras a la rodilla.

—¡Te he extrañado mucho Claire!, me has hecho demasiada falta. — dijo poniéndose frente a ella, acariciando su mejilla. Antes de que ella emitiera una palabra más, él se adueñó de sus labios, mientras sus manos sujetaban su cintura. La pelirroja correspondió al beso prohibido que le daba su hermano, demasiados sentimientos encerrados salieron a flote.

Cuando se separaron, ella se alejó y se sentó en el sofá, él la siguió y tomó asiento a su lado.

—Barry me contó lo de África — habló ella sin mirarlo, su vista estaba en algún punto interesante del suelo. — ¿Cómo está Jill?

—Ella está bien, debe pasar algún tiempo realizándose exámenes de todo tipo antes de volver a su vida.

—¿Cómo murió Wesker? — tenía que preguntar cómo el tirano que estuvo a punto de asesinar al hombre frente a ella, que irónicamente era también su padre, había quedado sin vida.

—Mi compañera de África: Sheva y yo, logramos inyectarle un suero que lo desestabilizó, luego lo perseguimos hasta su avión, donde él planeaba lanzar un ataque al mundo con el Uroboros, pero nos estrellamos en un volcán, allí logramos lanzarlo a la lava, y por último disparamos dos misiles tácticos en su contra, es imposible que haya sobrevivido a eso. — ella se quedó en silencio, un sentimiento de pérdida se apoderó de ella, que no desapercibido por su acompañante.

—¿Qué sucede Claire?

—No pensé que se necesitara tanto para matar a un hombre.

—Wesker, hace tiempo dejó de ser un hombre, era una abominación, mírame — y le tomó con delicadeza el rostro — no tienes porqué preocuparte por ese monstruo, ya no podrá hacernos daño. Me encargue de eso.

Y volvió a apoderarse de los labios de la pelirroja, esta vez la aprisiono con sus fuertes brazos llevándola poco a poco hasta tenerla debajo de él sobre el sofá, el miembro de la BSAA, no podía dejar escapar esa oportunidad de tener de nuevo a Claire. De regreso a EEUU, Chris se dio cuenta que en realidad no quería a Jill como él pensaba, por lo que deciden continuar su amistad fuera de lo carnal. Ahora solo deseaba que su pelirroja volviera con él.

—Claire, Chris, es hora de picar el pastel — escucharon la voz de la hija mayor de Barry por lo que rápidamente se separaron, ella al entrar noto cierto nerviosismo en ambos, además se percató de otras cosas:

—Claire, ¿Por qué estás despeinada? Y tu Chris, ¿Por qué tienes la camisa salida del pantalón? — antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera hablar, los tres escucharon la voz del Burton mayor llamándolos, momento que los Redfield, aprovecharon para escapar del interrogatorio de Moira.

Luego del pastel, Claire se mantuvo alejada lo más posible de Chris, mientras este se percató de que ella lo evitaba. Más tarde con la excusa de tener dolor de cabeza, la pelirroja se despidió de Moira, esta con emoción le recordó que próximamente serían colegas. Rápidamente llegó a la calle y detuvo un taxi, pero se sorprendió al ver que a su lado estaba Chris, no quiso armar una escena, así que no dijo nada, mientras ambos abordaron el vehículo. En el camino no cruzaron palabras, y ella solo hablo para mencionar el hotel donde se hospedaba; Al llegar, ambos subieron sin decir palabras a la habitación, pero cuando entraron ella tomó la palabra.

—Puedes dormir en el sofá.

—Creo que eso no será posible, hoy no pienso dejarte sola en la cama — comentó mientras se acercaba a ella, mientras que por instinto la pelirroja retrocedió hasta la pared. Se sentía muy confundida, por un lado, recordaba a Piers, quien la había sacado del abismo, le debía respeto, y podría decir que sentía algo especial por él; pero por el otro lado, estaba Chris, su gran amor, el que le quito la virginidad, el que con un solo beso la subía al cielo. Mientras todo esto cruzaba su mente, el mayor de los Redfield, se aprovechó mientras se adueñaba de sus labios, y la aprisionaba contra la pared, esta vez no había nadie que se interpusiera, así que metió sus manos debajo del Sweater de la pelirroja, haciéndola estremecer. Rápidamente llegó al suelo, al cabo de un rato, la camisa y franela de él estaban junto a la prenda de ella, los besos se hicieron cada vez más intensos, pero sin poder contenerse desabrocho su pantalón junto al de ella, apenas bajo ambos lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto sus partes sensibles, y sin más preámbulo, la penetro mientras la empujaba contra la pared, los movimientos eran rápidos y un poco bruscos, Claire solo atino a sostenerse de los fuertes brazos de su amante, mientras gemía sin control, rápidamente ambos llegaron casi al mismo tiempo al orgasmo.

Chris la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama de la habitación, allí retomó el trabajo de besarla, y terminar de quitar las piezas de ropa que aún llevaban puestas. Y volvió a adueñarse del cuerpo de la mujer confundida y extasiada. Al terminar, se acostó a su lado, mientras acariciaba la larga melena fuego de la mujer que llamaba hermana...

Ya era más de media noche, pero Chris despertó al escuchar el sonido de alguien llorando, era Claire, por alguna razón lloraba en silencio, en ese momento se sintió terriblemente mal. Él la tomó prácticamente sin consentimiento, la hizo suya de una manera un poco brusca, quería hacerle saber que ella era su todo, pero por seguir sus instintos carnales, aceleró todo sin recordar los sentimientos de la pelirroja. Se dijo a sí mismo que le daría el espacio necesario para que pudieran volver a tener esa relación de antaño, y seguir con sus vidas, no era el momento de hablar, así que se acercó a ella, la abrazó, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y la acomodo en su regazo. Poco a poco ella se calmó, dando paso a una respiración suave y acompasada, signo de que había caído en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente, se levantó con cuidado, pero enseguida se dio cuenta que su hermana no estaba en la cama, escuchó la puerta del baño y la vio salir de él ya vestida, ella cruzó la mirada con él, y le sonrió.

—Pedí el desayuno a la habitación, después de comer debo irme, mi vuelo sale a las diez de la mañana.

—El mío sale al mediodía, pero puedo ir contigo al aeropuerto, total no tengo más nada que hacer. — comento mientras se dirigía al baño. Mientras el agua caía sobre él, pensó sobre su próximo movimiento con ella. No quería presionarla, tantearía el terreno, no la forzaría a volver tan rápido a lo que antes tuvieron, pues a pesar de todo, ella no había salido corriendo de su lado.

Claire por su lado, se sentía molesta consigo misma, había caído en las garras de la pasión con su amante. Había traicionado la confianza de Piers, y le había dado esperanzas a Chris, con él trataría de no pelear, realmente echaba de menos su compañía, a pesar de todo él era su único familiar, no eran hermanos, pero si eran primos, así que en la noche mientras trataba de dormir, decidió volver a esa relación que tenía con él antes de ser suya. Podría al menos volver a verlo, sin el miedo de que Albert Wesker, amenazara su vida. Aún no le contaría que tenía una relación con otro hombre, ya llegaría el momento de hacerlo.

Sin que ambos se dieran cuenta ya habían desayunado, abandonado el hotel, y llegado al aeropuerto. Ella se despidió de él con un gran abrazo, y un beso en la mejilla, él tuvo la intención de protestar, pero se retuvo, no quería forzarla más, ya tendría tiempo para ello.

Sin embargo, tiempo fue lo que empezó a faltarle a Chris Redfield, al regresar a Estados Unidos le notificaron que recibiría una medalla por su valentía en África, y sería ascendido a Capitán de Escuadrón en la BSAA, pero constantemente tenía pesadillas sobre los horrores que vio en esa parte del mundo, su agenda de repente se volvió complicada, debía reclutar a fuertes y nuevos elementos para su equipo; el mundo se había vuelto peligroso, muchas de las armas biológicas de Umbrella, Wilpharma y Tricell habían caído en manos inescrupulosas.

Claire por su lado, también fue cargada de trabajo. Terra Save se estaba encargando de las víctimas dejadas por el Bio Terrorismo, que crecían de manera alarmante, aunque en el fondo ella lo agradecía, porque mantenía su mente ocupada, y en su poco tiempo libre lo pasaba con Piers, quien hacía sus días llevaderos y por breves momentos olvidaba a Chris. Ella le comentó que se había encontrado con su hermano y habían hablado brevemente durante la reunión en casa de los Burton, pero que aún no sabían si habían hecho realmente las paces, que aún había algo de resentimiento del pasado. Piers sabía que ella respecto a su familia era muy reservada, todo lo que sabía de ellos fue aquello que le contó cuando se conocieron, y luego supo lo de Wesker, cuando ella no pudo más, sin embargo, su hermano era como un tema tabú, es decir, hablaba de él, de cuando crecieron juntos y superaron la muerte de sus padres y luego la de sus abuelos. También como la protegió de todo aquello que le pudo hacer mal, así que a pesar de no saber su nombre, Piers tenía una buena impresión del hermano de su pareja.

.

.

.

 _ **19 Agosto de 2009 – Oficinas de Terra Save, New York**_

Informes que llenar, papeles oficiales llegan sin detenerse, la cabeza de Claire Redfield parecía a punto de explotar con el exceso de trabajo, puede que todo mejore al terminar el bendito informe que le pidió su jefe, luego podrá ir a almorzar y olvidarse por un momento de Terra Save y el Bioterrorismo. Después de batallar toda la mañana de ese día, pudo poner el punto final, lo releyó nuevamente para verificar todo, y fue directo a la máquina de impresión. Luego se lo entregó a su fiel asistente con la intención de que lo entregara. Llegando a la salida de Terra Save tres hombres vestidos con trajes negros de corte perfecto que le recordaron a la famosa película de los Hombres de Negro, se encontraban en la recepción, sumado a este extraño hecho, los hombres en cuestión voltearon a verla a ella y rápidamente se acercaron, en su mente todas las alarmas se encendieron, no le daban buena espina:

—Claire Redfield, representamos al señor West Kawsbert, debe acompañarnos para dar lectura a su testamento.

—Espere, no conozco a nadie con ese nombre.

—Por favor señorita, es imperativo que nos acompañe, nuestro cliente dejó instrucciones muy claras respecto a usted.

—Bien, los acompañare, solo esperen un momento, debo ir al baño.

— Aquí la esperamos señorita Redfield — los hombres se ubicaron en la recepción, apenas si respiraban, parecían autómatas, por su puesto la pelirroja no tenía ganas de ir al baño, solo fue una excusa para hacer una llamada telefónica.

—Vamos, contesta Piers. — decía mientras miraba con impaciencia la puerta del baño.

—¡Hola mi dulce señorita! —se escuchó la voz del hombre al otro lado de la línea.

—Hola mi ángel — sin dejar que él contestara ella continuó — escucha tres hombres con pinta de abogados ha venido por mí, para que los acompañe a la lectura del testamento de un tal West Kawsbert.

—¿Conoces a alguien con ese nombre? — la preocupación se hacía notar en la voz del hombre.

—No lo sé, yo… — de repente una idea cruzó por su mente — espera un momento — sacó de su bolso un papel y un bolígrafo, en un instante garabateo en el mismo.

—Claire, ¿Qué sucede? — expreso con desespero, la pelirroja estaba asombrada de su descubrimiento. — ¡Claire! — escuchar su nombre la sacó de su asombro.

— Ya sé quién es West Kawsbert. Te llamaré en cuanto pueda — y sin dejar que él francotirador hablara, corto la llamada seguidamente apago el teléfono. Con paso decidido fue hacia los hombres de negro.

—Bien caballeros, ya estoy lista.

Los hombres de negro la escoltaron a un elegante Lamborghini, en el cual transitaron por varias calles y avenidas, la mente de la dama del cabello de fuego, se mantenía con todos sus sentidos alerta, con mucha precaución sostenía su cartera, en la misma en un bolsillo falso se encontraba una Beretta cargada y lista para usarla para cualquier situación, esperaba que esta no fuera una de esas, pero había que ser precavido.

Un imponente edificio, una fantasía arquitectónica, todo él de vidrio y acero, y con las palabras Kawsbert en un discreto tono metálico en las puertas acristaladas de la entrada, este se alzaba hasta donde daba la vista, dejando opacados a los rascacielos que se ubicaban alrededor, los hombres le indicaron ir dentro del edificio, pudo observar que la seguridad en el mismo era impresionante, registraban a todo aquel que osara entrar o salir del mismo, sin embargo, a ella no le registraron, tampoco la hicieron pasar por el área de seguridad.

—Señorita Redfield, ¿sería tan amable de colocar su mano en el dispositivo? – solicito amablemente uno de sus acompañantes, indicándole un sistema biométrico. Sin mencionar palabra, colocó su mano en el dispositivo, el cual emitió un color verde y se escuchó una voz de electrónica de mujer:

—" _Bienvenida Dearheart"_ – al escucharlo Claire confirmó sus sospechas.

La encaminaron a un largo pasillo decorado con exquisitas obras de arte, en las que ella pudo observar con gran calidad, luego entraron a un ascensor de última tecnología, que los llevó directo al último piso: Las puertas se abren y otro gran vestíbulo de vidrio, acero y piedra blanca, a un lado una zona de asientos de piel de color blanco; detrás de los asientos de piel hay una gran sala de reuniones con las paredes de vidrio, una mesa de madera oscura, también grande, y al menos veinte sillas a juego. Más allá, un ventanal desde el suelo hasta el techo que ofrece una vista de Rio Hudson. Al pasar la puerta se encontró con un despacho de tan impresionante piso en la cima de ese edificio, lo primero que pasó por la mente de Claire es que es exageradamente grande para una sola persona. Delante de los ventanales panorámicos hay una mesa de madera oscura en la que podrían comer cómodamente seis personas. Hace juego con la mesita junto al sofá. Todo lo demás es blanco —el techo, el suelo y las paredes—, excepto la pared de la puerta, en la que treinta y seis cuadros pequeños forman una especie de mosaico cuadrado. Son preciosos, una serie de objetos prosaicos e insignificantes, pintados con tanto detalle que parecen fotografías. Pero, colgados juntos en la pared, resultan impresionantes.

Allí un hombre afroamericano alto y atractivo, con el pelo rizado y vestido con elegancia de unos 50 años la esperaba.

—Señorita Claire, es todo un placer conocerla al fin, el señor hablaba de lo hermosa que era, veo que no exagero en ningún momento, por favor tome asiento aquí – indicando la silla detrás del suntuoso escritorio oscuro. No se negó al asiento que le ofrecían, al sentarse pudo ver que en el escritorio había una fotografía suya en la cual no tendría más de 8 años, ella la tomó en sus manos, jamás había visto esa fotografía: estaba sobre una bicicleta roja con una cesta blanca, vestía una braga de blue jean, con una camiseta roja con blanco, y su cabello recogido en dos coletas, recordó perfectamente ese día: Chris le estaba enseñando a montar en bicicleta ¿cómo era posible que haya llegado hasta ahí?

—Entonces el señor West Kawsbert era Albert Wesker — soltó de pronto aun sosteniendo la fotografía en sus manos.

—Veo que heredó la agilidad mental de su padre. — comento con una sonrisa el hombre afroamericano, quien tomó asiento al otro lado del escritorio.

—Lo único que compartía con el señor Wesker, era su sangre. — como si no hubiera escuchado la última frase, el hombre continuó:

—Bien, como todo está claro, empecemos: Estamos reunidos aquí para dar lectura al testamento de Albert Wesker.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Si volvieron a llegar hasta aquí, es que sobrevivieron a mi ataque de locura. Ahora Claire es la dueña y señora de todo lo que tenia su padre Maniático (provocadoramente sexy) Wesker, ¿que hara con todo eso?

La cancion del principio se llama **_How did I fall, in love, with you, de los BackstreeBoys,_** me descubrieron soy su fanatica y tengo mas de 30, jajajajaja

Nuestra dulce Pelirroja, esta confundida, enamorada, y por lo visto con una gran fortuna.

Por su puesto gracias al resto de mis Hermanas Malvadas GeishaPax, Light of Moon 12 y Frozenheart7 por su animos para continuar, (gracias por no stalkearme).

Por Primera vez voy a responder sus comentarios

 **GeishaPax** :Pido un aplauso, para el amor, que a mi ha llegado, mil gracias por tanto y tanto amor.

Jajajaja basta de José José, vaya, Piers es demasiado lindo para lo cascos ligeros de Claire jaja esa pilla va a hacerle pasar muchos dolores de cabeza a Chris y Piers.  
Me voy a dormir, hoy si duermo temprano  
Besos hermana.

 **R=** Si mucho amor hermana, Si Piers es la cosita mas linda que Capcom nos pudo dar, ya la pelirroja le puso los cuernos. El pobre no sabe lo que le espera. Y anda a dormir temprano.

 **Elizabeth Abernathy:** Nadie quiere a Wesker... todos lo matan... ya ni como padre sirve (la prueba viva de ello, es Jake).

Hoy no hubo mucho ChrisxClaire, pero que a Albert le haya despertado el aire paternal de alguna enfermiza manera... me gustó ¿Quién podría culparlo? Claire y él, de por sí tienen gran similitud sólo que van para diferentes bandos. O al menos eso es lo que yo veo. Eso de hacerle pequeñas visitas, supongo que en algún punto, él pensaba que podría llevarla al lado oscuro (?) Sólo digo nomas...

Así que fue Piers... mmm... No es una pareja que me desagrade pero ¿Eso significa que no trabajará en la B.S.A.A.? ¿O sí trabajará y al final Claire gracias a ello volverá a verse con Chris más seguido y le romperá el corazón al pobre chiquillo? Me late a que es la segunda opción. De alguna manera, lo que describiste con respecto a que Claire se sentía dolida con lo que Chris no la buscó, ni le envió mensajes o algo parecido... hiso que recordara mi situación actual (depre, depre everywhere ).

En fin, ya debería estar durmiendo y no pudo resistirme a leerme la actualización cuanto antes. Me encanta, espero poder leerte pronto. Cuídate...

 **R=** Mi querida Elizabeth, yo si quiero a Wesker, por eso fue el padre perfecto de nuestra loca pelirroja. Este capitulo hubo ChrisXClaire jugosito, (no se si esa seria la palabra). Si Wesker a pesar de todo es buen padre y le dejo una fortuna a la hija (pero es malo no se acordó del otro hijo). Y si Claire y Wesker tienen puntos en común, y si el queria llevarla al lado oscuro, pero le dieron matarile.

En cuanto a Piers, me encanta como pareja de Claire, pero en este caso el pobre va a sufrir, lo de la BSAA, es indetenible. Respecto a los hombres, si la mayoria son unos desgraciados insensibles. Y aqui tenemos otra que debo mandar a dormir. Ya me siento como la mama regañona que manda a dormir a los niños. jajajajaja

 **james anderson:** ok...se nota lo que pasara despues... china , leon, ada wong, chris , piers muerto ... espero el proximo

 **R=** Hola James, casi siempre trato de mantener mis historias, pegadas al hilo argumental del universo de RE, solo que esta vez los huecos en la historia, son mas retorcidos de lo que nos muestran. Pero te aseguro que habrán sorpresas. espero te guste este capitulo.

 **Frozenheart7:** Papi Wesker saca sus instintos salvajes y paternales... me han encantado ambos encuentros. Has hecho un gran trabajo, y eso que no sabías como hacerlos. ¿Ves que fácil? Se nota toso el esfuerzo y trabajo detrás de ello. De nada por los ánimos, si a mi me encanta animar. En cuanto al agradecimiento por el no-stalk... si estuviera en mi casa con el PC ya te hubiera stalkeado desde hace tiempo, así que no agradezcas tanto. Besos hermana! ¡Espero continuación!

 **R=** Mi Chiquilla favorita y hermanita diabólica, (ya tu sabes el porque), Wesker paternal es un poco espeluznante, y si esta historia ha sido difícil, y pensar que todo empezó por que mi Beta me paso un fic de incesto hace algún tiempo. Ahora que me doy cuenta eran cinco capítulos como máximo, ya este el quinto y aun no termino la historia, otro fic que se alargo.

Y a todos los que me leen y tienen en sus favoritos mil gracias, de verdad espero que este capitulo haya sido de su total agrado. Si tienen sugerencias, dudas, o desean mandarme al exorcista o psicólogo, pueden hacerlo en los comentarios.

Nos leemos

#Zhines


End file.
